The Sweetness of The Strawberries
by MorphineSun
Summary: Frodo Baggins moves from Buckland to Bag End after the deeply saddening event of his parents' death. Upon his arrival, he encounters a vivacious hobbit named Daisy who begins to take him under her wing. What ensues is a lifelong relationship, rooted in the purity of childhood friendship, that allows them to endure to evils of Middle Earth and the turmoil of Frodo's appointed task.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I decided to write this because I really thought there was a severe lack of Frodo/OC pairings. I mean, how many fanfics can you write about Legolas before it gets way too redundant? Anyway, please let me know what you think, because I'm still not sure if I feel 100% comfortable about writing a LoTR fic. **

* * *

A hazy innocence, at nearly all times, covered The Shire in a warm embrace. Especially in the summer, when it felt like the sun gently caressed and kissed every space of land with motherly affection. The days would be long and lazy, starting with the pale spread of dawn and ending with evening, the colors melting in the sky like spilled ink. The stars would then come out, completely unobstructed by anything other than the occasional cloud. Young hobbits would sometimes gather outside before bedtime, rolling through the long and lush grass, extending their freshly washing hands upwards to catch fireflies.

"Young Daisy!," Daisy Greenhand's mother would call to her. "I just cleaned you up in the bath, and now look at ya! Getting those pretty little hands of yours dirty again! Come inside before I go and drag you in first!"

Daisy would then smile mischievously, flashing a grin to her friends and playmates before eventually obeying and returning to her mother. Her mother would give her an exasperated shake of the head, and gently place her hand on her daughter's back as she escorted her back into the cozy hobbit hole.

She wasn't but twelve years old then, and already took pride in escaping with her fellow young hobbits. Daisy was sociable and, true to the ways of hobbits, was always looking for laughs and antics. Of course there was only so much one can do at the age of twelve, but nonetheless she enjoyed her carefree days, with her hardest chore helping her mother cook and sweeping the porch.

At this stage in the hobbit's lives, they had not yet been fully molded by the typical family roles in hobbit society. The girls still playfully rolled around and fought with the boys without worrying if their curly hair was in place, and the boys didn't mind shoving the girls around as hard as their fellow males. They all laughed and raced around, equals under the kind and warm sun. Life should be able to stay like this, however growing up tends to make the simplicity of childhood murky. In the mean time, Daisy would help orchestrate her group of friends, all of them dancing in the fields, barefooted and tanned deeply.

One particularly fine summer day, as Daisy and her group of friends played outside Bag End, she noticed an unfamiliar hobbit standing outside the circle. Everyone else was completely absorbed in their game of Simon Says, but Daisy caught the glance of the somewhat shy and forlorn looking hobbit boy. She slipped out of the game and approached him.

"Hi, my name's Daisy, what's yours?" she said.

The hobbit blinked and smiled a little. "My name's Frodo,"

Daisy smiled brightly at him. "I've never seen you around here before. Where did you come from?"

Little Frodo's smile faltered for a moment. "Uh, I just moved here from Buckland. I'm living with my uncle right now. He said I should try and make some new friends, so he told me to come and join you all,"

Daisy cocked her head curiously. Her family structure had always been so clear and traditional. "So why aren't you living with your mom and dad?"

Frodo was silent for awhile and looked around nervously. The sound of the laughter from the other children, who hadn't even noticed Daisy had left yet, cackled like fireworks in the background. The sun dripped like honey across their faces.

"Well Daisy, I'm not quite sure I'd like to talk about it right now. But my parents... Well, they... They recently drowned. I was taken in by my dear Uncle Bilbo..."

Daisy let out a little gasp and put her hand over her chest. "My! I'm sorry. Well, if you don't want to talk about it, we shan't. Come, I'll introduce you to the others."

Daisy cleared her throat and called out to the smiling children, who were still entirely focused on the leader of Simon Says.

"Hey, this is Frodo. He's new here, and a friend of mine. He's going to play with us."

All the young hobbits smiled, waved, and greeted Frodo. Their faces were freckled and bright. Daisy began rattling off all the names of the children, pointing to them and saying a little anecdote about them.

"... And this is Sam Gamgee, who, unfortunately, is pretty close with my family, 'cause we're all gardeners..." she paused to let out a denatured cackle with the others, and Frodo and Sam exchanged a brief look and smiled shyly at each other. Sam was stocky, yet had a very earnest look about him.

"... And this... What was you're name again?" Daisy laughed. "Oh, I'm just kidding. This is Rosie Cotton, and she's been my best friend since birth, likely."

Frodo looked around at all these wholesome kids, and felt a mix of emotions. He was too young for such a shift in his life. These new hobbits seemed friendly enough, but he missed the company of his friends Merry and Pippin and others in Buckland. And he especially missed his parents. Curse the water! No wonder most hobbits never went in the water.

By the time Daisy was finished introducing everyone, Frodo joined the games for the day and momentarily forgot the pains of his life. He ran with the other children, across the lazy fields and under the trees, often stopping by the raspberry bushes or strawberry patches. They bit into the sweet fruit, their young baby teeth flecked with seeds and their lips tinted pink.

By the time the sun was starting to set, the parents of The Shire began to call their children inside one by one. The children waved goodbye to each other in the light of the departing sun, knowing that the next day would bring much of the same simple joy.

When Daisy heard her mother call her name, she pretended not to notice for a moment. She turned to Frodo, who had hardly ever left her side the entire day.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice mingling with the sound of crickets. "You know, we don't have to play with the other kids again all day tomorrow. You should come with me into the woods. There's a place I want to show you."

Frodo nodded, blushing and breathless. Daisy had made Frodo feel a little happy again, even if it was only for a little while that day. That day was so nice and simple and engrossing, and Daisy was the one who had made it feel comfortable and easy for him.

"Where should I meet you?" he inquired.

"_Daisy Greenhand!_" yelled Daisy's mother.

"I'll find you, don't worry!" said Daisy, as she rushed away towards home for her evening bath.

* * *

The next day, Frodo stood outside his uncle's hole, looking at the flowers that lined the pathway to the door. He had just stepped outside for the day, and he decided to look around the grounds and familiarize himself with his new home. The noonday sun radiated down to the tender earth, just as succulent as the day before. He became slightly lost in the garden for a half an hour or so, kneeling to look at some of the roses, when suddenly he heard a voice call out a little distance behind him.

"Frodo Baggins! My father told me all about your uncle last night. The richest and sneakiest man in The Shire, how about that?"

Frodo stood up and held a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh! Don't you think everyone in The Shire knows that? No need to remind them!"

Daisy laughed, lumbering her way up Bilbo's pathway.

"No harm intended. Now come on, I'll show you the place I was talking about!"

Daisy grabbed Frodo's arm and lead him, running, across the fields and brooks of The Shire until they came into the forest. Daisy never lowered their pace, and they swiftly slid through the branches of the trees until they came into a little clearing besides a tiny babbling creek. Daisy let go of his arm and knelt before the creek, cupping her calloused hands inside the cool water. She brought her hands to her face, water dribbling down her arms and chin, and slurped handful after handful of the clear water.

"Come on, have a sip!" Daisy beckoned.

Frodo knelt beside her, and followed suit. The water was exceptionally sweet and cold, and it felt good against his warm lips. He let out a sigh, and wiped his face with the back of his wrist. While his eyes were closed for that brief moment, Daisy splashed some of the creek water against Frodo. He reeled from the initial shock, and then they both began to laugh. Frodo splashed her back, only to have Daisy chortle and return the gesture.

Once they ceased, they were both decently wet, their faces covered in sweat and water. Their smiles were frozen in time, and the small bugs and the sunlight were like halos for the small hobbits.

"I'm glad you decided to be my friend, Daisy," Frodo said, his face youthful and ripe.

"Likewise," Daisy laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the nice reviews already. I've already kind of have a little layout in my head of how this story's going to go, so hopefully that'll help me update faster. Again, thanks for reading, and continue to do so (and review!). **

* * *

**_Six Years Later..._**

Daisy and Frodo hushed each other in the inky darkness of night as they knelt down in the long Strawberry patches in Daisy's family garden. They plucked as many handfuls of the fruit they could without the loss being too noticeable. Daisy opened the pocket in her apron and they both spilled the fruit inside it, and they made soft thumping sounds as they collided with each other.

"I'm not going to be able to walk, much less run, with all these things in my pocket, Frodo," Daisy said in a hushed tone, laughing softly.

"Now, don't worry about that. A few extra pounds won't make a difference, anyway." He said with a taunting smile.

Daisy laughed and gently shoved his shoulder. "Frodo Baggins, if you _ever _were caught saying that to another girl in The Shire, that smirk of yours would be wiped clean off your face!"

"Oh, Daisy. Don't you know that if we weren't such good friends, then you would have done likewise?"

"Of course. But I think it's partly the fact that I don't want to bruise that smooth little face of yours! Now come over hear and help me pick some of these blueberries before you wake everyone up."

Daisy released herself from her kneel and quietly brushed herself before moving silently to the blueberry patch. Frodo and Daisy picked a few more blueberries together in silence, the sound of the crickets chipping melodically in the background. It had been another brilliant summer's day, full of the soft and romantic warmth of July.

Daisy and Frodo weren't allowed much time together that day, as Marigold, Daisy's older sister was getting married the next evening. Daisy had been stuck helping her mother bake all day and trying to help calm her sister's nerves and make alterations on her dress. She really did love the boy she was marrying, but Marigold had always been the flighty type. Daisy knew, however, once she was all settled with her new husband, she'd never want to leave his side. That's just the kind of hobbit she was. Never quite knew what she wanted.

"Alright, Frodo. I think that's quite enough. Look at me, it's like I'm carrying a little fruit child in my apron!"

They both laughed, still trying to be as quite as possible. Most hobbits slept like rocks, anyway, though.

"Come on then, Daisy. Quietly! Don't slip in that dirt patch," He extended his arm to Daisy, helping her move out of the garden.

The two of them sneaked around the back of the house, jogging as fast as they could towards the forest. Once Daisy and Frodo began to grow older, they started meeting in the forest under the shroud of night, not necessarily to hide from anyone, but rather for the thrill of doing something they weren't supposed to. Sure, they could run off anytime during the day, but there never was the same feeling of exhilaration.

Daisy and Frodo weaved through the trees, Daisy every now and then loosing a piece of fruit from her apron.

"Frodo, now wait just a moment, let me just get that strawberry. Look at how ripe it is! What a shame to waste it,"

Frodo hesitated for a moment. They were well into the woods, no doubt away from anyone else.

"Fine. Go ahead. But that one's yours!"

Daisy laughed and retrieved it, dusting it off and sliding it into her mouth. Frodo shook his head, smiling.

They started towards their spot in the woods again, this time walking instead of jogging. The moon was only a sliver in the sky, but the stars were as brilliant as ever. They walked in silence for awhile, which was fine by them. Frodo and Daisy's silences were never uncomfortable, rather they acted as a gentle lull in conversation. They knew each other far too well to be uncomfortable.

They finally came to their little clearing in the woods, earth and twigs crunching beneath their bare feet. Daisy plopped down besides the creek, opening her apron and picking at the fruit as Frodo sat beside her. He plunged his hand in her apron, the both of them eating out of it like a sack.

"What a strange feeling, having someone paw through my apron for scraps! We should have brought a blanket, you know." Daisy said, continuously shoving both strawberries and blueberries and her mouth.

"I thought about it, but the one we brought last week I still have yet to wash. How bright are we, thinking to wrap sausage up in linens!" said Frodo, his mouth full of fruit.

Juices trailed around the edges of their mouths, and the warmth of the air mingled with the sweet stickiness. Once the fruit was finished, they both cleaned their faces in the creek and wiped their mouths with the back of their hands.

"Well, that's the end of them. I wish we had something else to go along with the fruit, though. I'm hungry again." said Daisy, fingering the hem of her dress. "You know, my sister's getting married tomorrow. Isn't that something? She's scarred to death, but she's just being flaky, I know it. Once her and that boy move in together she'll hardly want to come home again."

Frodo laughed a little and nodded. Only recently had the concept of getting married lost it's former unfamiliarity. Of course Frodo knew about marriage, and had to attend many weddings, but they never really made an impact on him. He just accepted their comings and goings and never thought much of them again. But within the last couple years or so, they started to feel different. Would Frodo ever get married? every once in awhile it seemed to him that the prospect of marriage wasn't for him, that fate of solitude would just melt into his life. But most times he wasn't so sure. He looked at Daisy like he did sometimes when he thought like this.

"Why are you looking at me like that again, Frodo? What are you thinking about?"

Frodo felt his face flush. He wasn't entirely sure himself how to put it into words. Sometimes when he looked at Daisy things changed a little. She had shaggy, curly light brown hair that was, more often than not, braided gently to the side. Sometimes, just to be funny, she picked little Daisies and incorporated them into the braid. Her skin was tanned, but was without freckles, unlike a lot of the other young hobbits. Her stature was a little shorter than most hobbits as well, but she made up for it with her persona.

Her hazel eyes, barely visible in the pale darkness, looked at him, waiting. Frodo didn't really want to answer. He almost knew what he needed to say, but he had no idea how to formulate it. Daisy had always been there for Frodo, comforting him in the months and years after his parent's death, never prodding him or making him feel uncomfortable. Back then, he accepted her as a dear friend, and now he wasn't sure if he wanted to ruin their bond.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Daisy. It's nothing."

Daisy squinted her eyes at him. "Frodo Baggins, I don't believe you for a second!"

But Daisy could sense what Frodo was trying to say. It made her feel a little squeamish, in all honesty. At parties and gatherings, mothers and aunts would pinch Frodo's rosy cheeks and tell him he was one of the most handsome young hobbits in all of The Shire, and how lucky his future wife would be. Of course, the mothers and aunts would proclaim this to every young boy within cheek-pinching range, but nonetheless Daisy felt proud whenever they said this. But why should she? Frodo and Daisy had never been anything other than each other's best friends. Yet she still held a certain possessiveness, as if a part of her couldn't bear the thought of Frodo holding anyone else's hand but hers.

She caught herself in this thought. Did she want to risk a perfectly comfortable and true friendship just because she felt like holding Frodo's hand? But sometimes it felt like their friendship was outgrowing itself, as if it needed a new place to go.

"I don't know, Daisy. I think we'd better talk about this another time. We should probably be going home. After all, we've got a wedding to go to tomorrow."

"And I have my crybaby sister to attend to tomorrow, most of all."

They smiled at each other and began to walk home. They talked about the wedding for a little while, but towards the end of their walk, they grew silent. They reached Bag End, and stood in silence for a moment, Frodo with his hands in his pockets and Daisy with her arms crossed.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, then," Frodo said, all of a sudden bashful for no particular reason.

Daisy stood silent for a moment, her face hot. She was caught in a moment of spontaneous conflict. She uncrossed her arms, her hands hesitating in mid-air for a second. Before Daisy was able to catch up with her impulses, she approached Frodo and placed a quick and gentle kiss on his cheek. They both turned redder, and Frodo felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Daisy backed away, waved to Frodo, and turned around to run away without saying another word.

Frodo stood in the dark for a few moments before shaking himself back to reality. Had Daisy just kissed him on the cheek? Although the gesture was strange and sudden, Frodo couldn't deny the delight he felt. He rubbed the spot on his cheek, and smiled to himself as he began to walk, as quietly as possible, back inside the hobbit hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for the minor inaccuracy in chapter one. I realize that Frodo did not move in with Bilbo until nine years after the death of his parents, however I thought the story would make more sense if I wrote it the way I did. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, etc, and continue to do so.**

* * *

The next morning, the sun rose blissfully once again over The Shire. Daisy sat in the kitchen with her mother, watching somewhat absentmindedly as her mother poured a cool glass of milk in front of her. The glass was tall, with little flowers painted along the side.

"You know how much I hate drinking milk like this, mother." Daisy sighed as she watched her mother shake her head.

"I don't really care much if you like it or not. A young hobbit like you needs their milk. You know what happens to the Hobbit women who don't drink their milk, don't you?"

"Oh mother! How many times are you going to try and pass those old wives tales as facts! Never once have I heard a real instance of hobbit women's hips _breaking_ during birth, from lack of milk or otherwise! It's dreadful to listen to and untrue!"

Daisy's mother shook her head at her again, while she adjusted the straps on Daisy's apron.

"You know I worry, darling. Especially with your sister getting married today. I've tried so hard to take care of you girls the best that I can. Your father likewise. I'd just hate to see something go wrong once you two finally get to this point in your lives, the happiest part if I do say so myself."

"What makes you so certain that these are the happiest days, mother? What if, once the time comes, I decide not to marry and have children?"

Daisy's mother burst out into laughter. "Darling, I've never heard a young hobbit girl say something so queer! Psh, not wanting to get _married. _You sound positively insane!"_  
_

Daisy couldn't help but feel a little belittled. Daisy, for the most part, was just throwing out empty statements, but it still unsettled her. What if Daisy was serious, and preferred not to marry?

"Oh, but never mind that for now. You might have a change of heart once you see Marigold in her wedding dress. In fact, you'd better see to her now. She's probably blubbering in her room as we speak. You help her get ready, and once you've finished, come back here and help me frost the cake."

Daisy eyed the cake, which looked like it could feel dozens of hungry hobbits, which is saying quite a lot. She sighed and stood up, swigging her milk down in a few furious gulps. Daisy's mother laughed kindheartedly.

"Now, I'll have swam in the sea before you find a husband," she exclaimed as Daisy made her way down the hall.

Daisy knocked on the door to her sister's room. She heard a little snuffle behind the door. "Come in," Marigold said after a pause.

Daisy entered the room to find it in disarray. Marigold had all her simple, yet lovely, jewelry spilled on the floor and the bed was still unmade.

"My, what on Arda are you up to in here, Marigold?"

Marigold sighed. She was still in her nightclothes, her wedding dress splayed on the rumpled bed.

"I'm just trying to decide what I should wear with my dress..."

"Mari, there really isn't any need to be so worried about all of this. You know Clovis is undoubtedly in love with you. And I know you feel just the same way about him. It's just going to be a change, that's all. Nothing that you can't handle, and nothing that won't seem normal within a few weeks. And you're still here in The Shire, after all."

Mari pressed her hand to her forehead and nodded. "I'm just over reacting," she mumbled to herself.

"That's right. Now why don't you put on your dress. Let's see how it looks, and then it might be easier to pick out jewelry."

Marigold did as she was told as Daisy knelt down on the floor to examine the jewelry. When Mari had finished putting on the dress, she turned around and let Daisy lace it up in the back. It was a nice dress, made of simple off-white cotton and embroidered with little vines and flowers.

"Now don't you look darling. See, nothing to worry about. Why don't you wear this little necklace and pin in your hair?" Daisy asked, kneeling down to pick up a simple gold necklace with a flower charm and a dark embellished wooden hair pin that gently clasped the stray hair out of Mari's face.

"Oh, Daisy, I should be the one taking care of you. I'm older, remember?"

"It's really nothing. We should be taking care of each other, we're sisters." Daisy said, rubbing Marigold's back.

"Yes, but sometimes it feels like it's a little unbalanced, no? Anyways, why don't I help you pick out your dress while we're at it?" Marigold smiled at this, and began making her way to Daisy's room.

"Aright, well enough."

Once they arrived at Daisy's room, Marigold ruffled through Daisy's closet while Daisy sat on her comfortable bed.

Marigold's hand hesitated once she reached a certain dress. A smile slowly crept over her face, and she pulled out the dress. She laid it down on the bed in front of Daisy with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Daisy, I do believe this one's perfect,"

Daisy also smiled when she saw the dress her sister selected. It was one of her favorites. It was a light, delicate blue cotton with tiny, almost unnoticeable ruffles around the hem and sleeves. It had a matching bodice that was a dark brown, etched with a vine pattern curling around the entirety.

"I agree, Marigold. But I shan't put it on at the moment. After all, I have to help mother with the cake."

Marigold nodded, and Daisy gave her sister one last pat on the back and encouraging before leaving the room.

* * *

Later that evening, after Marigold and Clovis had (finally and unsurprisingly) been happily wed, Daisy and Rosie Cotton stood together at the food table. Rosie was telling a joke about her mother, how she was always fussing over her.

"Oh, tell me about it Rosie! How often does she make you drink milk?" Daisy chortled as she slid another pastry into her mouth.

They continued their conversation, oblivious when Frodo showed up until he tapped Daisy on the shoulder.

"Frodo! Where have you been all this time? I've hardly seen you the entire evening!"

Frodo laughed. "It's your mother and Marigold! They practically hogtied me down with questions. First they asked about my uncles whereabouts, and then my own. I mean, I've hardly worked a day in my life, how should I know what career I will potentially choose if my 'uncle's wealth doesn't hold up'?"

The three of them laughed heartily. "See? Mothers. What are we going to do with them, and what would we do without them?" Rosie exclaimed.

Frodo hesitated for a moment, and casually and jovially held out his hand to Daisy.

"So did you want to dance with me already?"

Daisy laughed again, extending her hand out to meet his. He pulled her out onto the dance floor, and they melted in with the group of dancers. They cackled as they frolicked to the music, just another pair of hobbits in the crowd.

After a little while, Daisy jerked Frodo's head near to hers and whispered into his ear.

"After this party, the both of us should go into the woods again. I think there's something we need to talk about."

Frodo furrowed his brow and pulled his head back a little. Talk about something? Was she perhaps referring to what she did the previous night? He nodded slowly.

"Oh, come on now Frodo. No need to let this dampen your spirits!" A grin washed over Daisy's face, and she twirled Frodo around once again.

* * *

Once the wedding reception had ended, and all the guests were saying their goodbyes and going home, Frodo and Daisy eyed each other from across the party field. They nodded to each other, perfectly able to communicate with each other without speaking. Daisy went first into the forest, with Frodo trailing behind her a few minutes later.

"I don't suspect anyone will notice we're gone. You know how it is with hobbits after these kinds of parties. In fact, they'll practically expect it out of us," Daisy said to Frodo behind her.

"Well, even if our absence is noted, I highly doubt a few extra scoldings will make a difference."

They laughed, and Daisy looked behind her at Frodo and started to run. She made it to the clearing only moments before Frodo did, and they smiled at each other breathlessly before taking their usual spots next to each other by the creek.

Silence overtook them for a little while, Daisy not wanting to address the initial issue anyone. Did she really want to risk their friendship just because a few feelings she'd been having lately?

"So what did you want to talk about?" Frodo asked nervously. He ran his hand absentmindedly against his arm. Frodo knew it had to have something to do with what she did yesterday. He had tried to forget about her little kiss against his cheek, but he simply couldn't. And when he thought about it, it'd be a lie to say he actually wanted to forget about it.

Daisy shrugged. She knew he knew. They could read each other like books, and keeping secrets from each other was a joke. Something about their friendship was beginning to shift, and the gravity of it was becoming inevitable. They both could sense this, but neither of them wanted to blatantly address it. It seemed to be the only thing that they had ever been afraid to talk about with each other.

Frodo looked at Daisy, frozen with anticipation. For the first time that entire day, he forced himself to acknowledge how... well, how lovely she looked to him. Her sweet yet sharp face was pointed down at the ground, as her flower-embellished braid fell over one of her shoulders. A few loose strands of hair hung over her cheeks and forehead as she hung her head down. Frodo inched marginally closer to her until he could feel their knees touch through their clothes.

"It's about what you did yesterday," he said in a low voice.

Daisy nodded and sighed, looking back up at him. "I don't know, Frodo, I don't want to make things odd between us, but I think..." she trailed off, but Frodo still understood precisely what she was trying to say. He reached for her hand, and she gave it to him, squeezing back gently. It was different from when Frodo had took her hand earlier when they were dancing. It was the first time they had ever held hands like this.

Daisy reached out slowly with her free hand and parted Frodo's hair, moving his bangs to the side a little.

"You should wear it like this more often," she whispered. "It looks nice."

Her hand trailed down gently down the side of his face and landed on his cheek. They looked at each other for awhile longer, both of their eyes pleading. The momentum of the situation was becoming to heavy to escape.

"We must remember there is nothing to be afraid of," Daisy said in a barely audible voice.

They moved their heads closer at a barely unnoticeable pace, until they finally brought their foreheads together. Daisy's hand was still on Frodo's cheek, and both of their hands were still clasped in Daisy's lap. Their breathing was slow and heavy in the warm July air.

"Nothing to be afraid of," said Frodo, also in tiny voice.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of holding their foreheads together like that, Daisy moved her hand under Frodo's chin. She hesitated for a second, and brought their lips together. They both shuddered, but then began to relax. Although strange and foreign, the gesture also felt completely natural with Frodo.

Daisy pulled away from the embrace, with a confused, yet happy, look on her face.

"Look! I've done it again. I guess I just can't help myself around you, Frodo." Daisy blushed at her brazen joke, and waited for Frodo's reaction.

The butterflies in his stomach ceased for a moment, glad for Daisy's attempt at humor. A sweet smile spread across his face.

"Nothing to be afraid of, remember?" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've kind of mixed this story with the book and movie plots, just for convenience. Also, (since we're into the book/movie parts) I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to be using exact dialogue. Just the general feel of it. Oh, and I'm also going to skip some of the parts where we all know what's obviously going to happen. I hate reading fics that just recap what already happened in the original story.  
**

* * *

_**15 years **_**_later..._**

Daisy ran to greet Frodo, nearly knocking him over on his front step with a brief yet strong embrace. She pulled away from him, smiling and ruffling his hair while inspecting him. She fixed his vest, straightening it out and brushing off his shoulders.

"Happy 33rd, Frodo. Sure took you long enough," she said with a wink. She had turned 33 just three months before, and she always liked to tease him about her seniority.

"I think it's Bilbo you should be congratulating. I can't believe the man is 111, and hardly looks it. But I suppose it's a strange fate for a strange man, no?"

"Perhaps, but Bilbo's not the one I'm about to give this gift to," she said, pulling a small box tied shut with a ribbon out of her apron. She handed it to him, grinning.

Frodo looked at the box in his hands, smiling to himself and then shooting a glance at Daisy before opening it. What could possibly be in a box so small? He tugged at the edges of the ribbon, slowly letting them unravel before taking the lid off the box. Frodo looked at the contents of the box, puzzled, and burst out cackling.

"It's just like you, Daisy Greenhand, to give me a single strawberry on arguably the most important birthday of my life! Why did I ever choose to fall in love with such a sideways hobbit like yourself?" he joked, all the while grinning.

"Now, don't jump to conclusions there, Frodo. First of all, this birthday is just as important as any other birthday you've ever had. Second of all, don't you see how ripe that strawberry is? I was in the garden with mother this morning, and I happened to spot it. I thought to myself, 'that has to be the nicest, ripest strawberry I've ever seen. It must go to Frodo'! Surely it's a sign," she said with a giggle and a pointing hand gesture. "And, thirdly, this is not your true birthday gift. I'm saving that for after the party," she said with a joyful smirk.

Leave it to Daisy to always have something up her sleeve, Frodo thought to himself. The mischievous spark in her eyes had never once wavered since they were twelve. Sure, Daisy had matured overall, but there was still something genuine and childlike about her. He never regretted for a second deciding to move beyond friendship with her. Sure, it had been a little frightening at first, but there was no one else he felt so comfortable and at ease with.

He bent over and kissed Daisy briefly.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later, Daisy. I still have some things to do before the party."

"Likewise. Don't get into trouble, either. Don't let your new number get to your head, Frodo." She said with a laugh as she patted him on the shoulder and ran off again.

Daisy and Frodo, over the last fifteen years, had slid into a comfortable and casual romance. It fit the both of them like a glove. Sure, they had their squabbles, but more of the kind an old married couple would have. And of course there were a few expectations from relatives. Daisy's parents were practically waiting on the edges of their seats for Frodo and Daisy to get married, especially with them both turning 33. But the two of them weren't really in a rush, as they'd been perfectly fine together without wedding bands around their fingers.

Frodo walked back to Bilbo's hole, chuckling to himself as looked into the little box with the strawberry inside. Daisy was right, it was certainty a fine strawberry. Perfect hue, nice and ripe, and full with lively shape. It would almost be a shame to eat it, he thought to himself. But regardless, he slipped the end into his mouth, his teeth sinking into the sweet center. He knew Daisy wouldn't have wanted him to waste such a nice strawberry.

* * *

Daisy went home, sliding through the front door and walking towards her room. However, halfway to her door, she was intercepted by her mother. Daisy groaned, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Mother, please spare me the-"

"When are you and Frodo going to marry? you know it's about time you left this house and started on your own."

"Don't sound too delighted with my company, mother. One might actually get the impression that you enjoy having me around.'

"You know I love your help around the house Daisy, but it's about time we marry you off."

Daisy laughed. "Oh, if only you could hear how absurd you sound, mother. Don't worry, the time will come."

"You've been telling me that for quite a long while, sweetheart. Let's not wait much longer, alright?"

Daisy shook her head, still smiling. "From the sound of it, it seems like you'd be the one getting married, not I."

"I've had my time, Daisy. Not it's your time."

Daisy only smirked more and continued to work her way to her room. Her mother still stood in the hall with her arms crossed, but also with a gentle smile on her lips. Daisy gave her a sarcastic smile and wave from her door and proceeded to enter, closing the door behind her.

Once Daisy was in her room, she reclined on her bed, staring up at her ceiling, a slow smirk creeping along her face. She'd been daydreaming for years about the day her and Frodo would get married. She wanted a dress similar to how her sister's had been, except maybe with a ribbon around the waste. And she'd want a nice cake, with flowers along the base, and she'd want to move into Bag End someday, hopefully, and perhaps...

She snapped herself out of her fantasies and sat up on her bed. One day at a time, she thought to herself. One day at a time. In the meanwhile, she went over to her closet in search for something to wear. It was a particularly warm September day, one of the nicest days of any September she could remember.

She searched coolly, settling on one of her nicer, yet simpler, numbers. It was a peachy cotton frock, with a little red ribbon around the waste, and no extra embellishments. Something that emitted casual beauty, she mused to herself.

* * *

The stars shone brilliantly that night, with the sky also illuminated with the flash of multicolored fireworks. If there ever was a party that represented what The Shire was about, this would be it. More than enough food and ale, laughter, dancing, the whole works. Even Gandalf had made an appearance, a legendary visitor in The Shire. Daisy had met the old wizard a few times when he came for his occasional visits to Frodo and Bilbo. She found him a curious character, but always looked forward to his stories.

Frodo and Daisy had danced together for a few songs, and were now sitting on the outside, the two of them sipping ale with Sam Gamgee. He eyed Rosie as she spun around and danced solo.

"Sam, I've been friends with you and Rosie for nearly as long as I can remember, and let me tell you that nearly nothing would make me happier than seeing the two of you dance. I can't stand a moment more of watching you look at her like that from afar!" Daisy exclaimed, shaking Sam's shoulder.

"Just ask her to dance already, Sam," Frodo agreed.

"You both you know I can't do that," said Sam, looking down at his now empty mug. He started to stand up, about to retrieve another.

"Yes you can!" Frodo said cheerfully, pushing Sam towards her with a laugh. Both Daisy and Frodo grinned, watching Sam bashfully take Rosie.

"Aren't you glad you never had to go through all the tedious work of falling in love like that, Frodo?" Daisy asked, sipping from her mug.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't want to be stuck with any other hobbit, after all."

* * *

Daisy was completely at a loss for words, just like nearly ever hobbit at the party. She squinted her eyes at Frodo in confusion. How could Bilbo just disappear into thin air like that? It was completely unnatural. Frodo didn't look at Daisy for a moment, as he stared straight ahead, his eyes like saucers. Once he turned to her, his expression read something like realization and slight concern. It was a very mixed message.

"Frodo, what was that?"

He just shook his head

"I don't know for certain, but I suppose Bilbo is finally leaving The Shire..." Frodo looked down at his lap, hesitating before he stood up. Daisy stood up abruptly next to him.

"Where do you suppose he's going?" Daisy inquired, baffled.

Frodo offered no reply and stuck his hands in his pockets. He shook his head and remember some of the odd, vague things he had said earlier that day to him. He supposed, in retrospect, he should have seen it coming.

"Well what do you suppose we do now?" Daisy asked, he hands on her hips. She was trying to process what had just happened, however many of the other hobbits were beginning to go back to enjoying themselves, like Bilbo had never vanished. Of course there was some grumbling amongst the guests, but nothing more to suggest any concern.

"I don't really know. I think I saw Gandalf slip away a moment ago. I suppose he knows where Bilbo has gone, and to talk with him." Frodo looked up the hills around him, searching for any signs of further disturbances.

Daisy put her hand on Frodo's shoulder. "If you'd like, you should go and find him. Perhaps get to the bottom of this."

Frodo sighed. "I'd like you to be there with me, Daisy. This whole situation doesn't make me feel all that comfortable."

* * *

It had taken Daisy quite a bit of convincing and stubbornness to make Gandalf allow her to stay while he explained the ring and Bilbo's whereabouts to Frodo. He said that if he did decide to speak of such things in her presence, she would inevitably be bound to whatever it was that Frodo was about to experience. Without hesitating, Daisy said she didn't care. If Frodo was going to experience something, for better or worse, she wanted to be apart of it as well. No exceptions. They were a team.

"Fine, Ms. Greenhand, but I cannot guarantee that you'll like what you're about to hear."

In all honesty, Gandalf loathed the idea of bringing more innocent hobbits into the ordeal then necessary, but alas the nosiness and stubbornness ingrained in their genes made that a little difficult. At the end of it, two extra hobbits got thrown into the mess that was about to unfold.

"Samwise Gamgee and Daisy Greenhand, although I had not originally intended it to be this way, will both be accompanying Frodo on his quest. I suggest you take leave as soon as you can."

* * *

Frodo sat on the edge of his bed that night after he had finished getting his things together. In his hands he toyed with a ring. Not the ring of power, which he could already feel beginning to poison his idea of a happy life, but another, more dainty ring. In the center of the ring, there was a tiny structure of gold, made out to look like a tiny nest. Inside the "nest" was a simple ruby. Bilbo had obtained the ring as one of his many spoils from his journey to The Lonely Mountain, and had given it to Frodo once he knew that he and Daisy were together.

"Save this, lad. For Daisy," Bilbo had said with a wink many years ago.

He had planned to give this ring to Daisy today, both as a birthday gift from him and as a proposal. As nervous as he had been about asking her, he only wished he had the chance instead of Gandalf's news dropping on him like a heavy weight.

Frodo stood up and slid Daisy's future ring into his coat pocket. He sighed. Perhaps there would be a chance someday.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Like I said earlier, I'm going to skip over some of the more "concrete" scenes that have already been beaten to death in the book/movie/other fics****. However, only until about the part they reach Moria. In the meantime, I'm not really sure what parts to skip and what parts to focus on, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. **

* * *

The next morning, Sam, Frodo, and Daisy all met outside Frodo's house. They looked at each other with varying expressions of concern. None of them really knew what to expect on the journey, especially not Daisy or Sam. Of course Bilbo had told Daisy stories of what lay outside the borders of The Shire, but he didn't tell her nearly as much as Frodo had been told. And what Gandalf had said about the ring only made things messier in her head. Not to mention that it terrified her.

"So I suppose we should get going," said Frodo. He turned his head eastwards, and began to walk.

Daisy and Sam looked at each other, and while Daisy felt unsure, Sam's innocent smile encouraged her.

"Sam, I never thought the two of us would ever be leaving The Shire. I mean, I suppose I could have guessed it with Frodo, Bilbo being his uncle and all, but with us! I can't even imagine what's out there."

"Your guess is better than mine is, Ms. Daisy. I've always wanted to meet an elf, but I reckon there's more in Middle Earth we're to see."

Neither Daisy nor Sam were able to recognize the weight of the statement, and they continued to chat casually together for awhile as Frodo led the way. After Sam and Daisy wandered from their conversation, Daisy trotted a little to catch up with Frodo, Adjusting her backpack as she reached for his hand.

"You know Frodo, I never intend to leave your side as long as I can help it. Even though I really haven't much of an idea of where we're going to end up. But where ever it may be, you have my word. Sam's as well. You know that for a fact." Daisy gave Frodo a reassuring smile.

Frodo smiled back, some of the blush returning to his cheeks. It comforted him to know that he had his dear friends by his side.

"Well we shall take it one day at a time for now. Bree first, then Rivendell. Afterwards, who knows what? We might even be done with this whole thing after that. The elves will surely know what to do with this dreadful evil." Frodo looked ahead when he said this, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Elves! I can't believe we're going to be meeting elves. Never did I ever suspect such a thing would happen to me. I hope my family won't be too worried, however. I just left them a little letter on my bed. I told them I didn't know how long I'd be gone, but I also mentioned that I was going with you and Sam, so that might calm their nerves a bit. But you know how they are! Maybe they'll think we're running off to get married somewhere," she said with a laugh. "You know how they're always pestering us about getting married. That'll probably be the first thing to spring up in their silly minds!"

Frodo laughed a little as well, thinking about the ring in his coat pocket. Bilbo said it was made by the elves a long time ago in Mirkwood, and somehow he had come to posses it along with his other treasures. Perhaps the elven ring would bring him goodness in spite of the evil one hanging around his neck. It would bring him more happiness to see it around Daisy's finger, however. He put his free hand in his pocket and slid his fingers around it. There was a time for everything, he reminded himself.

* * *

Later that evening, Sam and Frodo set up for their first night on the road. It had been a long day, and Daisy was not quite used to walking around like that all day. Usually whenever Daisy walked long distances, it was for a purpose of her own. Nonetheless, she started a fire and began to cook a simple meal. They of course couldn't take much with them, especially not meat, but she did what she could. One thing she was glad she learned from her mother was her ability to cook like a decent hobbit.

"I suppose we won't be able to eat like we're used to, boys." Daisy said, eyeing their rations. She was just as disappointed as they were. She hoped that the elves in Rivendell ate well. She figured if she kept thinking about the pleasant places they were going, it would make things easier.

Regardless, Daisy was able to make a small and simple, yet filling meal, mostly out of bread and various vegetables.

"Lucky we have you along with us, Ms. Daisy. What a fine cook you are indeed," Sam said, sitting up against a small dirt incline.

"Don't be so modest, Sam. You're probably just as good as me, if not better. Don't you remember when we were kids, and you'd always be bringing along some homemade pastry or snack you made when we went outside to play?"

Sam nodded and chuckled softly to himself. He was obviously flattered. Daisy admired the simplicity of Sam's personality. It seemed like everything would make so much more sense in Sam's world, and thought both made her jealous and comforted her.

"Now Frodo, on the other hand, can hardly cook to save his life," She joked, looking up at Frodo as he sat up in a tree, smoking on his pipe. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her."

See? He didn't bother even arguing with me."

"I suspect Mr. Frodo will have it made then, once the two of you are married off."

"Oh Sam, what I thing to say. You'll be married off to Rosie one day, I'm sure, and you both can take turns cooking for each other," said Daisy, watching Sam's face turn bright red.

"Doesn't that sound like a paradise," Sam said, mostly to himself.

"Don't worry Sam, there's something that tells me that you and Rosie will be together one day." Daisy offered him, giving him a gentle smile.

"I can only hope so. For me and Rosie to be as happy as you and Mr. Frodo are would be a dream come true," he said, putting his head in his hands, smiling dreamily.

The evening light was beginning to fade through the trees, with twilight taking over the woods. The three of them were silent for awhile, the late September air mild on their skin.

Suddenly, Frodo sat up rigidly in the tree. "Do you hear that?" He said in a low voice.

Daisy and Sam froze and tried to listen to whatever it was that Frodo was hearing. Finally, they picked up the faint sound of singing.

"It's coming from that direction," Frodo whispered, pointing up the hill.

The three of them stealthily jogged up the hill to find the origin of the noise. When they reached the top, their breath became caught in their throats. It was a long parade of elves, although they almost appeared to be silvery apparitions of some sort. They gave off an ethereal glow as they sung and walked gracefully and methodically through the woods. Frodo, Sam, and Daisy crouched behind a log as they watched them pass.

"Real elves," Daisy whispered, her eyes fixated ahead of her.

"They're all going to the Grey Havens," Frodo whispered slowly. "To sail across the sea, to the undying lands, never to return again,"

They all watched them in silence for awhile. The elves almost seemed to melt along the path. Their stories and histories were so entirely different from those of the hobbits, and Daisy couldn't help but feel a little humbled in their presence. She was so young compared to them. They had thousands and thousands of years of life sitting on their shoulders, and in the meanwhile they had to watch everything else in Middle Earth wither and perish with time. No wonder they were leaving, but it stilled pained Daisy. She had lived in Middle Earth for barely even a fraction of the time these elves had, yet still the thought of leaving made her sad.

"I don't know why, but it makes me sad," said Sam in a small voice.

"You stole the words from my lips," Daisy said softly, still mesmerized.

And it seemed that this one moment summarized their first day of traveling together, Daisy thought. It was bittersweet, in a way. Bitter because of the uncertainty of the quest, and the fact that they had to leave The Shire so suddenly and under such peculiar circumstances. Sweet because, well, in all honesty the three hobbits were all tantalized by the prospect of an adventure, just like the ones old Bilbo used to have. But at the same time, regardless of what excitement they felt, the melancholy of it all seemed to take over.

"I can't imagine it," Daisy said, her eyes beginning to glaze over and water slightly. "Leaving Middle Earth forever, off across the sea... sorry," she said, closing her eyes. "I don't know why this is affecting me so. Perhaps it's the singing,"

"It's alright," Frodo said, slinging his arm around her shoulder and leading her back down the hill. "I feel the same way. After all, once the elves leave, what other race will take care of Middle Earth as well as they have? It's almost enough to break your heart, but I don't think it's best to dwell on it."

Daisy sighed. She hadn't even actually met any elves, and The Shire had hardly ever seen the likes of them, but they always seemed to be like the keepers of Middle Earth. They held dear all that was beautiful and fair, and Daisy felt that as they left, the took chunks of that beauty and fairness with them, never to be replaced in the same way.

But Frodo was right. Dwelling on the sad things would only make things worse. If only she could get the sorrow of the song they were singing out of her head.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Daisy woke up suddenly from her foggy dream. She sighed, slightly frustrated. Trying to fall asleep had been an uphill battle, and seemed like the moment she finally managed to doze off she was snapped awake again. Daisy rolled on her side, and noticed that her backpack had fallen over sideways. It was nothing of any real importance, yet for some reason Daisy was convinced if she didn't prop it back up, she'd never go back to sleep because of it.

While she rolled out of bed to fix it, she remembered out of the blue that she had forgotten to give Frodo his birthday gift. She had gotten too caught up in the events that happened that evening, and thus it slipped her mind nearly completely. However, Daisy had managed to slip the gift into one of the pockets in her bag just as they were about to leave that morning.

Daisy, after she had properly adjusted the bag, pulled the gift out of the front pocket. She hadn't bothered to wrap it, seeing as it would only be an inconvenience and a waste of materials on the road. Anyways, it was only a small thing, although it cost her more than she could usually afford.

It was a moderately thin leather bracelet, although Daisy preferred the term "wrist band" for Frodo's sake. It was a dark brown, with little geometric etchings made on the surface. It had a clasp, and Daisy had estimated the size of Frodo's wrist by holding it and and then keeping her hand in the same size and formation and trying to measure it upon her return home. It was risky, but it was the only way should could have properly kept the secret.

She slid back into her blankets next to Frodo, and gently and quietly tried to clasp it around his right wrist. She must have been breathing too heavily, because as soon as she had it secured, he woke up.

"What are you doing, Daisy?" he mumbled in a sleepy voice, not even looking at Daisy.

"I'm giving you your birthday gift," she said, as if there was nothing strange about it.

Frodo held up his wrist and squinted his already half-closed eyes at it.

"A bracelet?"

"No, it's a leather wrist band," Daisy proclaimed, adamantly. "I know some Shire men would scoff at it, but I thought it would suit you well. It seemed to me like something the elves or men would wear, you see."

Frodo smiled. "Thank you Daisy," he whispered, looking at it one last time before he fell asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter was kind of sticky to write. As I've mentioned, it's a little difficult to choose which portions of this part of the original story to include and which to omit, seeing how there is very little that having an OC could change without me regurgitating the original story. Therefore, if I've bummed anyone out by skipping a certain part, well, sorry. **

* * *

Daisy grudgingly followed her company through the Midgewater Marshes, walking gingerly with a frown on her face nearly the entire time. The chill ground was drenched and muddy, leaving all of the hobbit's bare feet soggy and more than a little uncomfortable as they maneuvered through the puddles. However, it seemed that the least favorable part of the whole place were the insects, which, with each new nip at the skin, would become more and more unbearable.

Daisy, in a frenzy of irritation, slapped furiously at another insect that had landed maliciously on her. She cried out in frustration, stomping her foot into the squishy earth.

"_Argh! _I am going to be covered in welts by the time we ever get out of this dreadful marsh. Not only from these blasted insects, but from hitting myself in defense!"

The others chuckled, mostly out of pity and mutual misfortune.

Merry and Pippin had joined the other three the afternoon they had left on the second day. Daisy had met them a good handful of times, remembering when she used to go visit with them with Frodo. She marveled and reveled in their vivaciousness, enjoying it and soaking it up like the summer sun. Although she had to admit that sometimes their antics were a little too much for her. While Daisy liked having fun and "stirring the pot", so to speak, she also liked to avoid certain things that she knew would actually get her into trouble. But nonetheless, she laughed with them and ran carefree with them, as they were able and willing to make light out of nearly any situation.

Daisy also looked ahead of her at the man her and the hobbits had met three days ago in Bree. He had addressed himself as Strider, and at first all the hobbits were quite weary of him. He was slightly disheveled and rough looking, however something about him also seemed deeply "secure" in a way. After only a little while, Daisy and the others determined that he had good intentions, and he turned out to be quite useful and pragmatic.

For a few hours, they all walked in silence, with Daisy thinking about the events currently transacting. In relativity, it hadn't been all too long ago that they had left The Shire, yet at the same time they might as well have been on the road for years. Daisy had already known that the trip wouldn't be an afternoon walk through the woods before they had left, but still she felt like her sheltered years in The Shire weren't the best way to prepare for really any excursion.

After awhile, the marsh gradually began to peter out and before they knew it they were on solid, relatively dry ground. Strider directed the attention of the hobbits to a large hill in the distance with some kind of ruin on top of it. He explained that the place was called Weathertop, and that once it had served as a fortress and watchtower for men long ago.

Daisy sighed. "Well, if this place is really halfway between Bree and Rivendell as was mentioned, then we better get going to it. The further away from that dreadful bog the better. I need time to heal these horrid welts! Perhaps I am extra sensitive to their bites," she said, mumbling the last bit to herself.

* * *

The next day, just as the stars began to hang in the sky over Weathertop, the hobbits sat with Strider with their simple and sparse meals in their laps. The air smelled strange at Weathertop, thought Daisy. Kind of sticky, in a way, mingled with the old and slightly eerie smell of the woods. She sat and listened as Strider discussed how their food would have to last until they arrived at Rivendell. Daisy recollected the warm and hardy meals in The Shire, and how she would never dare miss a meal unless some pressing matter was at hand, which was practically never. She thought of the cool glasses of milk her mother had made her drink, and she missed her delicate cups with the flower decals.

The conversation began to shift over to elves, and after Strider had hushed Frodo in his attempt to remember the tale of Gil-galad, he began to tell a story that Daisy had not remembered hearing from neither Frodo nor Bilbo.

"I will tell you the tale of Tinúviel..." he said, chanting the words of a rather sad tale. Afterwards, he told the hobbits more of Beren and Lúthien Tinúviel, the fairest of any to walk across Middle Earth, and their rescue of a Silmaril as well as the tragedies that followed. Daisy listened to the story that both delighted yet deeply saddened her.

Even though her journey so far had been relatively short, she was just beginning to realize exactly how sad the realm of Middle Earth was. In The Shire, she had only felt minuscule traces of the deep melancholy that was laced into the life and history of the world. She wondered how everyone else in Middle Earth was able to deal with such trouble and grief, yet still remain to produce beauty. Perhaps Strider had said it best when, before telling the tale, he explained "it is a fair tale, though it is sad, as are all the tales of Middle Earth..."

Yet, regardless of the amount of sadness Daisy felt as a result of all the stories and events she was beginning to learn about and experience, there was still something that gave Daisy a sense of comfort. It was not a despairing feeling of sadness, she decided, but rather a gentle and beautiful acceptance sadness.

Daisy wished she had the ability to somehow voice what she felt, yet instead she remained silent, not wanting to further smudge her already confused feelings. Still, it was a pure feeling, and for once she was able to experience the weight that had been lying outside the peace of The Shire. Perhaps it was the perpetual struggle that gave the world its beauty, she mused, the moon beginning to rise over the crumbling pillars.

* * *

Inevitably, the uneasy calm they group experienced while telling their stories dissolved quickly with an ominous feeling in the air. They all felt a certain darkness closing in on them as they sensed the presence of the Wraiths seeping into the area. Strider had disappeared out of sight, although Daisy couldn't recall where he had went, or even that he had left.

The black shadowy figures approached the hobbits slowly, and all of them felt themselves being consumed with a squirming, inescapable fear. The Wraith's swords were held in their menacing, ancient armored hands, and their faces were shrouded by a sinking blackness. Daisy glanced nervously at her companions, whose faces were equally frozen and pinched in primal fear.

They still approached, and although they had no visible faces, Daisy could tell they were all focused on Frodo. Her breathing became shallow, and her pulse felt thready. Her and the hobbits had certainty had some close calls so far on their journey, however Daisy had not yet felt such a paralyzing dread and immediate threat.

Sam, Merry, and Pippin fumbled around with the Wraiths for perhaps no more than second before being throw to the ground. Daisy hesitated before approaching them, beads of sweat forming on her face.

"Leave us alone, will you? You have no business here," Daisy said in a quivering voice, trying but failing immensely to sound threatening. She thrust out her sword to them as Frodo stood to her side, looking at her with a pained look in his eyes.

Her eyebrows were knit together as she still held her sword out in front of her. Finally, after a final moment of nervous hesitation, she closed her eyes and swung the sword. It was a terrible, blind strike, and the sword merely arched out in front of the Wraiths before one of them met her sword with his and pushed her to the ground with an effortless force.

Daisy rolled onto the ground, and she felt a crushing pain on the side of her head. Once she became still, she remained face down and kept her eyes closed for a moment longer. When she landed, her head must have slammed on a rock, and she began to see stars. Everything around her faded into the background, and she gripped at her temple. It felt damp, and she suspected she had received some sort of abrasion. When she traced her fingers along her otherwise smooth skin, she shuddered as a sharp pain shot out when she reached the area she was injured.

Daisy took a brief moment to realize she had never really been injured before in her life. A few scrapes and bruises, but that was it. Things were still fuzzy as her mind drifted back to her childhood memories. She recalled her mother wiping a small amount of blood from a little scrape on her knee with a rag. How had she gotten the scrape? She couldn't remember at the time. Perhaps it was from log-rolling down one of the hills, her knee grazing a dried branch sticking out of the ground.

Daisy snapped out of her moment of confusion, however, when she heard Frodo's blood curdling shriek emit from his small figure from somewhere in front of her. She whipped her head up, rubbing the back of her neck absentmindedly, only to discover that she could not see Frodo. She cursed, knowing he had slid the Ring on his finger. Her terror began to clutch at her throat even more.

"_Frodo!_" she called out in a strained voice, searching for his invisible face. The Wraiths were engrossed with something, huddling over what seemed to be empty air.

Suddenly Strider appeared from across the platform, carrying a lit torch with him. Daisy was relieved by his presence, and noticed then that Frodo snapped back into visibility. She stood up and stealthy ran to Frodo's side, Sam following suit. They both kneeled over his body as he withered in pain, making guttural noises. He stopped for a moment when he noticed their presence, however and a faint expression of gladness and recognition crept over his face for a half a second before being replaced with more twisted expressions of pain.

"Oh, my dear Frodo," Daisy said, forgetting about her own pain when she saw how much Frodo was suffering. She took his hand, and it felt ice cold as he held it in return with a shaky grip.

"What a sorry looking sight," Daisy thought out loud, looking at Sam's equally worried face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to whoever's sticking with the story. I really didn't like skipping over nearly the whole Shire-Rivendell part of the story, but as I've mentioned I really don't believe there was anything extra that I could supplement that would make it much different from the original tale. I just wanted to get to the more interesting, malleable parts.**

* * *

It seemed as though the sun in Rivendell always shone with a languorous, golden hue, and just standing outside made Daisy bubble with peace and happiness. She loved to look at all the waterfalls while sitting on the bridges surrounding Rivendell, and to meander through the gardens and forests. She would stop and kneel by at least half the flowers and plants, marveling at how stunning and healthy they looked. All the majesty that she had ever imagined about the elven realms seemed to be true and existing in some remarkable, suspended time capsule.

Daisy had spent a lot of time wandering around Rivendell when they had first arrived, trying to keep herself occupied while she waited nervously for Frodo to return to health. She had seen the look on his face when he was so close to withering away from the world, and it terrified her to death. She couldn't even fathom the type of pain he had experienced, and to see him in such a state made her feel so helpless and afraid. She decided seeing someone you loved suffer was significantly worse than experiencing hardship yourself.

The wound on Daisy's temple hadn't even seemed like a mild inconvenience compared to Frodo's suffering, and at first whenever anyone fussed over it for more than a moment, Daisy would shoo them off. At first, the pain had bothered her quite a lot, as it was a decent cut, but lately it had healed almost completely. All that remained was a scraggly white mark as well as a murky looking bruise that engulfed her right temple.

Daisy also decided that she was learning quite a lot about this world , she pondered to herself, bending down in a patch of flowers. She picked a few of them, although she didn't know what kind they were. She had never seen any quite like them in The Shire, although to her they somewhat resembled snapdragons. She took one of them from the bunch in her hand and held it up to the sun. It was a lovely, rosy color, and the sight of it made her smile. After looking at it for a moment longer, she tucked it into the front of her hair and began to walk off with the rest of the flowers clutched gently in her hand.

The sight of Rivendell made Daisy a little sad to behold this afternoon, as it was the the last day the newly formed Fellowship was to spend there. She sighed, looking around at the beautifully crafted... well, everything. Never had Daisy beheld such complex and structured beauty, and she wondered if she would encounter anything more like it on the journey.

She was a little apprehensive about going after the events that had transpired simply getting to Rivendell, however never for one moment she thought not to go. There was no way she would let the others leave without her, as she would despise the feeling of letting the others face whatever would be out there without her. For better or worse, she refused waste away in Rivendell or The Shire, waiting for whatever would happen to Middle Earth.

Suddenly, Daisy spotted Frodo sitting on a rock around a bend in the path. She smiled in recognition, and Frodo looked up and smiled back.

"I saw you when you went off, but you've been so fond of these walks of yours, I didn't know if you wanted to be let alone or not. So I followed you for a little while, and decided I'd wait here until you came back," Frodo said, looking down at the little bouquet of flowers in Daisy's hand.

"What are you going to do with those?" he asked, approaching her and taking one from her hand. Just as Daisy had, he held it up into the sun and marveled at it before giving it back to Daisy.

"Oh, I don't know, really. I suppose they could be for you..." she said smirking, vaguely extending her hand out. Frodo smiled sweetly and began to take them just before Daisy quickly spun herself around.

"Or I could be keeping them for myself."

They both laughed, and Frodo put his arm on Daisy's shoulder.

"Well, whatever you choose is fine by me. As long as I have Daisy, the loveliest flower I can think of, I will be content."

Daisy laughed and turned around. "Oh Frodo, what a line! I can't believe you think that you can still make me swoon with little sayings like that." she winked at him, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

While their faces were still near, Frodo ran his finger along Daisy's scar.

"I suppose that scar's going to stay on your forehead," he said in a quite voice, his head cocked to the side a little bit as he analyzed her temple with a calm expression.

"So as long as the bruising goes away I don't mind much. After all, it surely makes me look like a tough and seasoned hobbit, right?" Daisy giggled as she said this, knowing that nearly every hobbit in The Shire would gossip about the scar, exaggerating it and telling tall tales about it.

Frodo smiled in return, but suddenly Daisy grew slightly more serious as she remembered his injury.

"And what about your wound, Frodo?" she asked, looking at his shoulder. "It still hurts, doesn't it?"

Frodo's smiled faded, and he nodded. "I fear that it will hurt for the rest of my days, Daisy. Although I was lucky enough to have it heal even in the slightest."

Daisy saddened a little thinking about what could have become of Frodo had he failed to reach Rivendell in time.

"I can't even imagine..." Daisy said, her voice trailing off.

"What do you suppose this adventure is going to be like, Frodo?" Daisy asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Frodo shook his head. "I have not the slightest clue, Daisy. I was so hopeful that this errand would be over with once we reached Rivendell. But alas, I should have guessed that things wouldn't have been that easy."

Daisy looked at Frodo with concern. She knew that this task was bothering him a great deal.

"You're afraid, aren't you darling?"

Frodo looked at her, and his eyes had grown wide and sad. He had nothing to hide from Daisy, yet he still worried about talking to her about this matter. He knew that the both of them had been concerned about this issue since the decision had been reached at The Council of Elrond.

"Yes Daisy, of course I am afraid," he said quietly, hanging his head. "I am afraid of this whole affair. Yet still I know that if I do not do this, then no one else will."

"Frodo, you know that I will be with you no matter what. There's no way that you'll be doing anything without me, if I can help it. And you know Sam'll do exactly the same. Don't you remember what I said to you the day we left The Shire?"

Frodo remembered that day, which already seemed like so long ago. "Of course, Daisy. I know that I have the best companions I can ask for, but... but what if..."

Frodo became nervous trying to articulate what he was trying to say, but Daisy snapped at him before he could finish.

"Frodo Baggins, don't you _dare_ utter _anything_ about you not returning. I won't think of it." she faltered for a second before continuing in a smaller, less harsh voice. "I _can't_ think of it, rather."

"But you must at least acknowledge the possibility, Daisy. This task will not be easy, and you and I both know it. To assume for certain that I will emerge from the belly of Mt. Doom completely unscathed is foolish!"

Tears welled up in both Frodo and Daisy's eyes. They looked at each other, abandoning their words for a moment and communicating through grieved looks.

"I can't think of it," Daisy whispered again in a feeble voice.

Frodo sighed, knowing how stubborn Daisy was. "I wish I could say the same, Daisy. I truly do."

"Oh, Frodo," Daisy gasped, suddenly beginning to let out choked cries.

Frodo took Daisy in his arms, and they stood still for a while. They sounds of Daisy's crying mingled with the otherwise peaceful sounds of the forest, as the birds chirped in the trees and the wind gently whispered through the grass. In the distance, they could hear the monotonous tumbling of the waterfalls over the ancient mountain sides.

Frodo looked around through his bleary eyes, his vision slightly obscured by his silent tears. He looked at the sunlight, which dripped from the forest like sweet honey and caused an enchanting and warm effect on everything in sight.

"Perhaps I shouldn't be so quick to assume such things," Frodo said quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"You've always been like that, Frodo," Daisy mumbled. "Too worried about something or another. Too smart for your own good, too,"

They both let out small chuckles.

"I suppose we have a whole journey ahead of us. It'd be a shame to pity ourselves so early on," Daisy said, relaxing and releasing herself from Frodo's grip. "But I sure will miss Rivendell and the elves. We'll see more fair places on this trip, won't we?

"I would assume so, Daisy. But none will be as fair as your face," Frodo said, a mischievous smirk spreading across his slightly red and teary face.

"Oh, Frodo, give it a rest, will you?" Daisy laughed, sniffing and shoving Frodo with her hand that didn't carry the flowers.

She lifted her hand, and combed as much of Frodo's hair behind his ear as she could. She then plucked a flower from her small bundle and slid the stem on top of Frodo's ear. The flower peaked out from his messy dark locks and they both smiled and laughed.

"You look like an absolute doll," Daisy said, pleased with her work.

"So do you," Frodo said, pausing for a moment before swelling with laughter.

"I'm not going to tell you again!" Daisy cackled, leaning in to kiss him, her hand drifting to his head to make sure the flower stayed in place.

* * *

Early the next morning, The Fellowship was outfitted for their journey, all of them looking around in the pale and calm dawn. They began their walk out of Rivendell, and as they made their way across the last bridge leading out of the city, Daisy paused for a moment to take one last look.

"I suppose this is it," she said, mainly to herself.

"I suppose so," said Frodo from behind her.

Daisy didn't even look at him, but she reached for his hand. He took it, and he could feel the sweatiness of her palm. Daisy sighed.

"But the more I look at it, the worse I feel. I can't stand goodbyes," she said, hesitating one last time before turning around and following her new companions into the unknown.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again, just letting you all know, I'm still going to keep skipping some parts. I want to give Daisy her own little adventure within the story and I can't do that with the already existing plot. Sorry for ramming this point into the ground, I just want to make sure people don't think I'm trying to rip them off or half-ass it or anything.**

* * *

As Daisy and company were still making their way up the Pass of Caradhras, Daisy had to stop before continuing up the icy and snowy mountainside. She needed to take in her surroundings before she completely lost herself in the intrusive presence of the mountains. Her face was beet red, and her breath slithered out of her like a ghost as she marveled at the stature of the huge precipices and snowy outcroppings around her.

From where her and The Fellowship were walking, they were granted an astonishing view, and Daisy traced her eyes down the cliffs and let her eyes stray around their encasing of severe mountains. Before embarking on their adventure, Daisy had never been at an elevation of more than 20 feet. She strained to breathe a little as she recalled having picnics atop the hills in The Shire, slapping the occasional fly on her arm as she'd bite into a sandwich or apple.

Frodo came up from behind Daisy and placed his arm on the small of her back. He nudged her forward gently, averting her gaze from her surroundings. Daisy hung her head down, and she was forced to focus on the ground in front of her for awhile. She tried to pay attention to all the little shimmering flakes in the blanket of snow, but after only a few moments Daisy's eyes snapped out of focus and she lifted her head, shaking it a little bit.

"Frodo, I don't believe I've ever been so strained," Daisy wheezed, taking a few more giant steps through the snow before halting for a second to catch her breath.

"Well, would you like to stop?" he asked, surveying her face calmly.

"Sure, let's just sit down on the side of this mountain and have a picnic!" Daisy laughed, and continued walking.

Frodo chuckled in return and put his hand on her back again. Daisy pulled away from his hand and instead took it in hers, rubbing her thumb along the side of his hoping that somehow some warmth would transfer between the two of them.

"You know, I have been thinking about picnics," Daisy said trying to pace herself. "I was thinking about going up on those hills in The Shire and bringing a nice little picnic basket, full of all sorts of scrumptious food. And the bread would still be a little toasty, and the sun would always so warm,"

Both Daisy and Frodo smiled as they remembered their occasional picnics on the hill.

"Personally I mainly remember us having picnics in the woods, sneaking away and all that. We seemed to prefer the cool shade. Either that or the chance to sneak away," Frodo said, lifting his head to asses the trek ahead of them.

Daisy laughed. "It's a shame that we stopped going there when got older. Why was that?"

Frodo thought for a minute, not quite sure himself. "I don't know, Daisy. I guess we just got older and forgot about it..."

"It was a lovely place though, wasn't it? By that little creek and everything. I'd certainty love to go back there now and escape this dread."

"Oh Daisy, I'd love nothing more than that. We should have slipped away and visited the place one last time before we left..."

As Frodo's words trailed off, he looked at Daisy, who was squinting her eyes at him inquisitively. Frodo sighed, wishing he could have altered that sentence to make it seem less final. He hated saying or thinking that way, especially in front of Daisy.

Daisy didn't further on the subject, knowing what Frodo was halfway implying, but not wanting to argue with him about the subject or put either of them in a bad mood because of it. When Frodo talked like he was walking to his grave, it made Daisy furious. It angered Daisy for multiple reasons, but primarily because Daisy knew somewhere deep in her mind that he could be right. And it both terrified her and made her livid.

However, Frodo for some reason didn't feel the same raw anger Daisy felt about the situation. Instead, he felt a slow and ghastly feeling of acceptance and despair. There were so many things Frodo felt he wanted to do. He wanted to live in The Shire with Daisy and his friends and Bilbo, maybe do a little traveling here and there, and just generally have a slice of a pleasant life. That's all he ever wanted, and now all his plans had been dashed and thrown into a fire, practically.

He thought about the other ring he still toyed with in his pocket, and his mind drifted back to what Daisy had said about going into the woods. If only Daisy and him had been able to visit their little spot before Bilbo had disappeared. He could have proposed to Daisy then and there, and at least give them one happy little prospect before this entire mess unfolded before their eyes.

Frodo was now too afraid to do it on the quest, completely unsure of the timing of everything. He wanted to wait until they either encountered a good, peaceful moment or all other options were exhausted and Frodo felt it was necessary. It made him feel a little guilty and cowardly, but something in his gut told him to wait. They had been fine all these years without succumbing to the social norms of marriage, and they certainty didn't need to conform now.

After all, Frodo had a much more austere ring to be worrying about, and letting himself stray from that task could be the ruin of any other hopes he may have been holding onto. The weight of the responsibility made him want to tear the chain off from around his neck and shove it into some dark, deep, and obscure crack in the mountain and be done with it, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he could never escape the thing tearing at him from around his neck, so in the meanwhile, he only held Daisy's hand firmer and pressed forward.

* * *

Daisy tried her absolute hardest to keep up with The Fellowship as they attempted to make it out of the mines, her feet slapping against the floor of Moria. Daisy felt as though the walls of the mine were about to close in on her, and she gasped for breath as her fear and anxiety fueled her primal need to run and survive. The Balrog? Daisy had no idea how to even begin to visualize the monster that was no doubt about to about to incinerate the entire company, or at least take them out in some equally powerful and cruel way.

There was nothing else that crossed Daisy's mind other than the need to run as fast as possible, and she didn't even have the mental or physical stamina for her life to flash before eyes.

The moments slid by in an adrenaline-induce blur, and suddenly Daisy found her and The Fellowship reeling before a huge expanse of crumbling stairs. Daisy took gasping breaths as she whipped her head around and glanced at the faces of her company. Was this really happening? Daisy thought she must have been lacking oxygen or something. Isn't this sort of situation supposed to make you sharper? Daisy instead felt like she was in some dream. Nothing could touch her, she thought, because nothing was real. Or so she was trying to pretend.

While Daisy was half-thinking, trying to tentatively follow everyone as fast as she could, she suddenly felt an unbelievably sharp pain slam into her left side. Daisy paused for a moment, and the wind was entirely knocked out of her. She could feel her eyes widen like saucers, and her knees buckled beneath her as she let herself fall as slowly and as steadily as a tree falls to the ground.

Daisy's breath returned to her, and she instantly let out a horrendous, breathy scream. As she looked around, she could see figures flocking towards her, and through her blurring vision she was only able to tell who was who by color and size. She felt gentle prodding and heard voices, but everything was becoming distant and Daisy couldn't focus on anything but the excruciating pain stabbing at her side.

Suddenly, she felt another wave of splitting pain course through her as noticed the object that was lodged into her being plucked out by someone. She craned her neck around, and just as she was able to make out the shape of an arrow, she felt herself being lifted gingerly and abruptly into someone's arms and then felt the sensation of jerky movement.

The voices and noises began to recede further and further into the distance. Whoever was carrying her had something soft on, Daisy mused deliriously. Her eyes began to flutter close, and just as she had shut them, she felt an urgent slap on her cheek. They shot open again, and Daisy's vision prevailed for a split-second, and she had a moment of clarity that lasted long enough to distinguish the figure carrying her. It was Legolas, she determined, although somewhat inconclusively. She knew someone else with blonde hair, didn't she? It could be anyone, she thought, her head bobbing to the side and her eyes closing again.

Another slap to the cheek.

"Daisy, you have to stay awake," he urged in a gentle yet grave voice.

"Hm, I know someone else with blonde hair," Daisy said.

"You've been shot with an arrow by one of the orcs," Legolas continued, running as lightly and quickly as his agile limbs could manage. "It was poisoned, and you need to stay conscious or else you may wander off into the darkness,"

"Oh," was all Daisy could manage, her head still bobbing around like it was on a loose sting. Every small movement caused Daisy's side to hurt her even more, yet it was presumable that Daisy could only manage so much pain before it started to smear into one, immense ache in her side.

Daisy's strange and incoherent thoughts started taking over Daisy's consciousness, and before she knew it, she was telling Legolas safety precautions that he should be taking in order to avoid worsening her wound. She was mostly spewing out mumbled nonsense, but occasionally she mentioned a few lucid things, mainly procedures she remembered her mother doing from her childhood.

"If you have a wet towel, I'm sure it would... I'm sure it would help this... this swelling here."

Daisy could not make out much of her surroundings at all as her eyes vacantly roved around as she lazily ran her mouth. She could see glowing red and orange and yellow shapes licking the walls around her, and from some far away place she could hear yelling and other loud noises she couldn't make out. Other than that, though, the only thing Daisy was completely aware of was pain. Lots of pain.

Her eyes started to close again, yet she was not apprehended right away. The world melted away into an inky black darkness, but before she could capture her moment of peace, she felt her side being jostled. Pain shot through her, and she let out a gruesome yell and furiously closed her eyes tighter.

A hand clasped Daisy's face. More jarring movement. More pain. Sound and images tried to creep through to Daisy, but nothing registered. Daisy started to take even more strained, shallow breaths. The only thought that came to Daisy was the fact that the blonde figure... he was blonde, right? She tried to remember, and she couldn't. Either way, she remembered that no one had slapped her cheek. This encouraged her, and she kept them closed.

The world began to fizzle out like a dying firework, and Daisy felt a slight tugging sensation on her face. Maybe the thing was trying to get her attention. She tried to think, and she tried to open her eyes to check if it was blonde, but she couldn't. She couldn't think anymore, and she felt invisible hands tug at her. She let the hands take her, and she felt herself sink into a deep, impenetrable darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I wrote the first part of this chapter while listening to "Elipse Ov Flowers" by Psychic TV. If you want to get the whole effect I was trying to convey, I highly, _highly_ recommend you listen to that song (if you can) while reading this. The effect the song has on the mood is really lovely and dreamy, and really enhances the weird feelings I'm trying to get across with this part.**

* * *

Daisy whipped her head around, completely puzzled. Was she really back at The Pass of Caradhras? She studied her surroundings, and she concluded that this was certainty where she was. In fact, she even recognized this particular location as the place where she had momentarily stood with Frodo their first time in these mountains. However, this time didn't see Frodo anywhere in sight. On that note, she noticed she didn't see anyone.

No matter what direction she looked, the mountainsides were completely void of any visible signs of life. The only thing Daisy could see was an immense expanse of brilliant snow and rocks. The sun shone incredibly bright, however Daisy had never felt so cold in her entire life. Or at least she thought that this was the coldest she had ever felt. For some reason, the situation only gave off the impression of being unbearably cold.

What was going on? Daisy was bewildered, and tried to rack her memory for any clue as to why she was here. The only thing Daisy could come up with was being injured and the foggy vision of a blonde man hovering over her. Neither of these recollections did anything for her, and they stirred no triggering of further memories. Instead, Daisy just brushed them off, regarding them with very little importance.

Squinting her eyes into the sun, Daisy felt completely alone, however for some reason this feeling did not bother her. Instead, she felt compelled to walk up the mountainside, similar to how she had done with The Fellowship however long ago.

The scene, however, was completely different than how it had been earlier. There was no wicked storm, and no snow was currently falling. In fact, there was not a single cloud in the azure sky. If Daisy had not felt the impression of being violently cold, she might have gone as far as to say the situation was sublimely peaceful. Nothing could touch her here on this desolate mountainside.

She meandered her way through the snow for awhile, or at least it gave off the illusion of being awhile. Daisy had lost all concepts of direct feelings, and instead only was given faintly radiating impressions of things, like waves lapping onto a shore. Everything felt like a weird copy of itself, she mused to herself, as she began tracing her bare hand over the craggy rocks. Daisy had no destination in mind. She just kind of kept lulling herself forward, seduced by the sound of... was that bells she heard chiming in the distance?

No matter, Daisy thought, continuing on through the snow. Maybe the snow was frigid, but Daisy wasn't wholly aware of this. The bells sounded far too lovely, and they reminded her of a child's sleepy smile. Daisy smiled herself, her eyes teary and distant. The sound was beautiful and pure, and she wanted to find their source. With every step she took, she felt as though she was slipping further and further away from reality.

While Daisy made her way over the side of the mountain, something caught her eye in a little valley bellow her. There was a little cloud of snow swirling in slow motion around some glowing object. Daisy instantly sensed that this was where the chiming of the bells was coming from, and she was determined to find whatever was making such an ambrosial sound.

Daisy began to scale the side of the cliff casually and calmly. She was so good at this, she thought, plagued by absolutely no worries. In no time, Daisy felt her feet touch solid ground bellow her, and she disengaged herself from the side of the cliff. She could see the snowy whirlpool much better now, and the sound of the bells were absolutely intoxicating. She felt better than when she had taken to drinking wine back at home. Where was home? She couldn't remember for the life of her, but she chuckled at the fact. Home could be anywhere, she thought happily. It might as well be here, for all she knew or cared.

She glided over to the the glowing snow that flurried around that one particular area, and stared intently into its center. She could hear nothing else aside from the twinkling of the bells.

Eventually, she slowly extended her hand forward, reaching for the glittering curls of snow. As soon as her hand began to touch the snow, it all fell gently to the ground. Suddenly, clouds that Daisy had not noticed before began to produce soft and silent billows of more snow around her. When the glowing object was finally unobstructed by the flurry, Daisy cocked her head in wonder.

Before her was a divine looking flower. Daisy was able to recognize the flower, and she decided that it was a chrysanthemum. It was about as tall as Daisy, and the petals where as white as starlight. A Daisy sized chrysanthemum! Daisy laughed giddily to herself and looked in wonder and delight at the flower.

Daisy extended her hand once again, wanting more than anything to touch the soft and delicate petals of the flower. The sound of the bells was overwhelming at this point, and Daisy felt herself on the verge of tears of bliss.

As Daisy's little hand made contact with the petal, however, she suddenly felt a jolt of absolute terror surge trough her. She snapped her hand away from the flower, and looked upon the chrysanthemum with an expression of fragmented horror. The bells were still chiming, however their sound warped in Daisy's ears, becoming full of malice.

As Daisy was staring at the flower, unable and unwilling to process what was happening, the flower suddenly started to contort itself and wither. Before Daisy knew it, the flower had turned into a ghastly shadow of its former shape, and Daisy could almost see another figure hiding inside the middle of the decaying petals. Daisy tried to look away, but was paralyzed and captivated. Something lurked inside those petals, and Daisy did not want to find out what it was.

The flower was twisting around, and she saw the shape of something unnameable and terrible emerge from the middle. It moved like a jester from outside the remains of the flower, but Daisy's vision suddenly gave out. Everything was sucked away into a bright, white light, and the last thing she remembered was letting out a gasp of air.

* * *

"She's awake! The little one's awake!"

Who's awake? Someone cupped the bottom of Daisy's chin, and everything slowly returned to focus. Oh, right, she thought. She was awake.

Her eyes recognized a face in front of her, and for the first time in awhile she was sure of who it was. It was Boromir, and he knelt over her, a tender smile on his face as he stroked her cheek with a fatherly affection.

Suddenly other members of The Fellowship started to surround her, and just to test herself, Daisy started to silently identify all of them. There was Aragorn, resting on one knee next to Boromir, Gimli, Merry, Legolas, Sam, Pippin, and Frodo. Daisy was satisfied with her feat, but still eyed them all in a daze.

They spoke in encouraging tones, and Daisy ran her hand over what felt to be succulent grass. Where did this grass suddenly come from? Where was all the snow? Daisy also felt that her feet where wet, and she tried to prop herself up a little bit to inspect where the sensation was coming from.

First she could hear the river, and then she could see it, and she was charmed by the beauty of it. The river itself sounded melodic, and almost reminded her of the bells that she had heard in the mountains. Which raised an important question.

But before she could ask it, Frodo dropped himself to the ground, grinning at Daisy and taking her hand that was lying at her side. She looked at him, and gave him a sly smirk. They had no need to exchange words, and looked at each other for a little while, reassured by the other's presence.

"Where am I?" Daisy's voice finally creaked, but everyone had seemed extremely pleased to hear it regardless of the harshness.

"You, Daisy, are on the banks of the Nimrodel. We have been traveling for awhile now, and stopped for a moment to rest. I have been cleaning out your wound with these waters." Aragorn explained, holding a little piece of wet cloth up. Daisy only now felt a small space on her side exposed, and the memory of her injury had reasserted itself to her.

"I see,"

Daisy looked around again, her eyes settling on Legolas.

"You! You were the blonde man, weren't you?" Her voice was still terribly hoarse, but Daisy's personality ebbed over the seriousness of the situation and she let out a weak little laugh.

"Yes, I do believe so. Now that I think of it, I do recall you mumbling something to me about a strange blonde man while we were walking. I might have been slightly insulted had you not been drifting in and out of conciousness," Legolas smirked a little, and everyone else let out a tired chuckle.

As Daisy continued to chat with everyone, she noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, where has Gandalf gone?"

Silence fell over the group, and Daisy knew that something had gone awry while she was unconscious.

"Oh," Daisy groaned with dread, her face becoming pinched with worry. "I am afraid of what I am going to hear, but you all have to tell me everything."

"Perhaps that is a tale that is better told in transit to Lothlórien," Aragorn said forlornly.

"Lothlórien," Daisy repeated aloud, trying to fill the empty and sad lull in the conversation. "What does it mean?"

Legolas glanced over at Daisy. "There are many names for The Golden Wood, but Lothlórien is what it is often called. It means Dreamflower."

_Dreamflower_? Daisy immediately thought of the white flower she had envisioned, and how lovely it had looked before she had touched it.

Her father used to tell her how every dream had its significance, but Daisy had never been able to figure out what any of her dreams meant. She certainty was no closer to any understandings now.

* * *

After everyone had finally become settled in Lórien after what felt like a strange, slow moving process, Daisy was lying down on the edge of the comfortable little bed the elves had made. However, Daisy herself was feeling anything but settled.

After they had first met Galadriel and Celeborn, there was talk between The Fellowship about how the quest was going to proceed.

With Gandalf gone, everything felt like it was in a chaotic disarray. They knew that they had to continue eastwards as soon as they were able, however the rest of The Fellowship had shown some reserve in regards to Daisy accompanying them.

Daisy felt herself beginning to slowly return to health, but even she would be fooling herself if she were to say that she was well enough to go on whenever The Fellowship was ready. The prospect of staying behind in Lórien sounded like a good deal in some respects, but mainly the thought of luxuriating in this paradise while her friends dragged themselves into what could be the end of everything good on Arda seemed terribly unfair. Daisy knew that there was no other option for her other than going with The Fellowship. She didn't even consider the possibility of doing otherwise.

While Daisy worried herself, she saw Frodo duck into the little tent. She smiled at him, and continued to lie down.

"How are you feeling?" Frodo asked, sitting behind her. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and bent slightly over her.

"Well, aside from the awful pain in my side, decent."

They both smiled, and then were silent for a moment.

"You know, Daisy, I can tell that there's something else bothering you."

Daisy sighed and decided to confess her feelings about staying in Lothlórien.

"I will not, and I repeat, I will _not_ stay here in Lórien when you all leave,"

Frodo's grip stiffened on her shoulders. He drew a heavy breath.

"Daisy, I know you don't want to hear this, but I've been talking with the other members of The Fellowship, and we all agree that you must stay."

"_What?_ Frodo, there is no other option. I am coming with you."

Frodo gave Daisy a somber look and shook his head.

Daisy's face contorted in anger, and she shot Frodo a hostile glance.

"Are you being serious?" Daisy asked incredulously.

"Daisy, you and everyone else knows that you are not well enough,"

As Frodo was saying this, he slowly removed himself from Daisy's side and began to back out of the tent.

Daisy kept glaring at him, and her face was so livid it made Frodo feel too guilty to look at her. He lowered his eyes to the ground.

"We'll talk about this later," he said quietly, removing himself from Daisy's tent.

"Hey! Get back here, Frodo!"

There was no reply, and Daisy grunted in frustration. She forced herself into a sitting position, and slid herself off of the small bed. As she stood up, slowly but surely, she cursed under her breath.

Taking a painful step, Daisy tried to walk as quickly as she could to catch up to Frodo.

"If that scoundrel of a hobbit thinks he's going to just waltz out of her with nothing less than a slap to the cheek, he has got another thing coming,"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, sorry if you may have thought the last chapter was kind of weird. I've sort of stopped caring about anything lately, so I just kind of spewed that chapter out. _I_ was pleased with it, but in case it seemed a little too spacey to anyone, I thought I'd explain a little. Anyway, I am super stoked for this chapter, because I can finally start doing whatever I want with** **Daisy after this. **

* * *

"No, no, no, Mr. Frodo," Daisy said with a red face, stiffly trying to walk fast enough to catch up with Frodo.

She glared at him ahead of her, and she could tell that he was trying with extreme difficulty to ignore her, but she could also tell that he was slowing down a little. Daisy wondered why he and everyone else couldn't just tell her their plans. Where they thinking about just taking off without her? This concept made her bristle just as much as the thought of her wasting away in Lothlórien.

She finally took a few more final strides, her side twisting in meek protest. With a small grunt, she snatched the back of Frodo's shirt, causing him to jolt backwards a little and Daisy to jolt forwards, the both of them knocking into to each other uncomfortably.

"What in the world have you been up to, Frodo? One moment you're coddling me and the next moment you tell me about you and The Fellowship plotting to leave me behind! I would _love_ to be informed as to what is going on."

As Daisy finished spewing this out, she could see Frodo's facial expression sink, and his brows furrowed. Daisy noticed this, and she softened herself a little bit. Every time Frodo made that face, Daisy knew that something was wrong, and she became slightly worried.

Frodo said nothing for a moment, and Daisy offered him her hand. Frodo looked at the hand, and then back up to Daisy's face, and silently took it. Her hand was tiny and slightly plump, but nonetheless nimble, and he could feel her tendons contracting underneath her calloused skin.

"I think there are some things we need to talk about, aren't there?"

Frodo nodded.

"Well, I suppose that the woods of Lothlórien are the perfect place to take a little stroll. I haven't had much of a chance to do much exploring," Daisy explained, leading Frodo down the little trails that led away from The Fellowship's little makeshift residence.

They were silent for a little while, and Daisy marveled at the extraordinary beauty of the woods. Never could she possibly have even fathomed such a place existed before she left The Shire, and if nothing else she was grateful that she got to visit places such as here and Rivendell. It gave Daisy some sort of assurance that good still prevailed outside the sheltered bubble of The Shire.

However, Daisy thought, Lothlórien possessed something that went beyond the normal standard of "good". It wasn't just "good", or at least not in the obvious ways that The Shire was. There were no flushed children running around, nor was it laced with hearty laughter and wholesome sunshine.

Daisy tried to find some way to describe how she felt about the place, but there wasn't really an appropriate phrase she could think of. The closest thing she could come up with that compared to the beauty of Lórien was the feeling Daisy had when she, Frodo, and Sam had seen the company of elves traveling through the woods outside The Shire. There was a slow and heavy depth to the purity of Lothlórien, yet there was still an inescapable sadness. Daisy didn't like when she heard of elves leaving; it made her feel as if the good of Middle-Earth was leaving.

As much as she delighted and loved staying with the elves, something about it also put her into a melancholy mood. She felt a little sad and intimidated every time she spoke with an elf, their eyes hundreds and thousands of years older than Daisy could ever imagine herself being.

"Frodo, would you look at the roots of this mallorn tree," Daisy finally whispered, breaking their silence.

They both looked at the huge roots that extended from the vast trunk of the impressive tree. These roots curled around each other a little bit, and Daisy ran forward and nestled herself into one of the little gaps.

"Come sit next to me, Frodo. It's like a little bed,"

Daisy forced herself to sound a little more cheerful, and Frodo give her a meek smile as he crept over the roots to sit next to her.

"It is rather cozy sitting in here next to you," he said, smiling a little more sweetly.

"Then that would make it the perfect place to comfortably and calmly discuss our little issue," Daisy said, her voice resonant of a parent's about to lecture a child.

Frodo sighed. "Why don't you tell me how you feel about all this first."

Daisy scoffed and raised her eyebrows with a little smirk.

"You don't have to ask me twice! The first proverbial thorn in my side is... well, the thorn in my side, you see. You and everyone else are right; there's no realistic way that I can walk to wherever we're going with me in this state. Not until the poison flushes out of the wound. However, that really shouldn't take much longer, with all this elvish treatment I've been receiving. And I am also aware of the fact that we'll be traveling by boat for a few days at first. This is where the real problem kicks in," Daisy said, her face turning red again.

"You all were apparently leaving me out of this discussion, but it appears to me that I will be well enough to walk long distances again by the time we stop traveling by boat. I would love to have vouched for myself, Frodo, but I suppose that wasn't an option, was it?"

"Daisy, I'm terribly sorry. But the topic just kind of sprang out while you were napping in the afternoon and-"

"And you still didn't bother to tell me sooner? Would you look at that, the sun has set. You had a pretty big time frame t-"

"Shhh, Daisy, just listen for a moment. You had your turn."

Daisy shot Frodo a glance, but she could see that forlorn expression start to creep onto his face again, and she decided to let him finish.

"Now listen, I don't want to leave you behind. In fact, that's one of the last things I'd like to do,"

Frodo lowered his head and was silent for a few beats, and Daisy watched him curiously as she waited for him to continue.

"Daisy, you have made things so much easier for me to deal with so far on this quest. To be frank, I am absolutely terrified of what's out there in this world for me. Ever since I've taken responsibility for this dreadful ring, I've been so full of fear,"

Frodo's voice had begun to waver slightly, and Daisy opened her mouth, about to offer some words of comfort. Just her lips parted, however, Frodo shook his head and looked at her. They exchanged a brief glimpse before Frodo took a deep breath and continued.

"I know that you and I both hate talking about this, but Daisy I really am not sure if I am going to be able to return to The Shire with you,"

"_Frodo!_" Daisy snapped, looking at him, clearly shaken by this proclamation._  
_

"Daisy, please, let me finish," Frodo said assertively. "Now, like I said, neither of us likes talking about it. But it's true! I wouldn't be saying something like this unless I didn't really believe there was an actual threat of it happening."

Daisy was silently shaking her head, her mouth slightly agape. Frodo's eyes were wide and afraid, and Daisy could tell he was not trying to get a rise out of Daisy for no reason.

"The Ring is really starting to trouble me, Daisy, and can feel the weight of its evil. Not so much here with the elves, but it still frightens me regardless. I'll have these terrible dreams, and I'll wake up clutching my chest like something is about to take the life out of me. It would give me a great amount of comfort to have you by my side, but at the same time it would comfort me even more to know you are safe,"

"But Frodo, you can't... you can't _die_. I wouldn't let it!"_  
_

"Daisy, that sounds foolish. No one can protect anyone from the uncertainties of the future."

"Well, if you insist on being so morbid, then I will have no other fate then to die right by your side."

Frodo looked pained when she said this, yet he had known that Daisy wouldn't have said anything different.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Frodo. It makes me sick to think that you'd prefer to keep me on a safe pedestal than go with you. There is no one else that I'd rather die for, or with, for that matter."

"But what about living for me Daisy? On the occasion that I do not return, I want you to live for me. At least one of us has to come out of this."

"Frodo! Oh, it tears me to pieces to hear you say that. You have to understand that there is no way I'm going to luxuriate here while you and everyone else fights for Middle Earth."

"I knew all along you were going to say something like that, Daisy. And I know that I cannot stop you from doing as you please. But you don't really understand how much it saddens me to imagine you suffering alongside me. I want you to stay here, and I want you to be as happy as you can be."

With every word that Frodo uttered, Daisy could hear his spirits breaking syllable by syllable. She sighed, and she knew that arguing with him would a hopelessly long process.

She reached out her arms, abandoning her protests, and pulled Frodo into a tight embrace. She ran her hand alongside his firm back, and traced her fingers up his spine. As she approached his neck, she could feel the chill of the chain hanging around his neck. She gently slid the tip of her thumb underneath the chain, and she felt a scabby patch of skin.

Daisy pulled away from him for a moment to inspect his neck, and was appalled when she saw the bruises and scabs forming around his skin. Almost ashamed, Frodo looked away and studied the branches of the mallorn trees far above his head. They wavered in the balmy breeze, the moonlight beginning to stream in through their leaves.

"How come you've never showed me this?" Daisy whispered, not taking her eyes off his neck.

"I didn't want to worry you any further,"

Daisy ran her hands faintly over his wounded skin, and Frodo shuddered. As Daisy slowly let go of Frodo's neck, she began to understand why Frodo was so worried about her coming on the journey with him.

"The more I sit here with you, the more my heart breaks,"

"I know, Daisy. I feel the same way."

Daisy looked up at Frodo, her eyes heavy and full of sorrow. It dawned on her that she couldn't keep worrying Frodo with her persistence to go with him.

"Frodo, I cannot not guarantee you that I will stay here in Lothlórien for the whole time you are gone," Daisy said, swallowing hard as her voice quaked. "But I will promise that i will stay behind when you and The Fellowship leave. I do not know what awaits you all, and I want terribly to go along and find out, but more than anything else I want you to have as much comfort as I can give you,"

Relief quickly flushed over Frodo's face, but the pained expression still remained.

"Thank you so much, Daisy. This isn't easy for the both of us, but I feel it is for the best."

"Oh, what a mess we're in," Daisy groaned, putting her head in her hands.

Frodo nodded, even though he knew that Daisy couldn't see him. Suddenly, he remembered Daisy's ring that he still kept in his pocket. He thought about how worried he was when Daisy was unconscious after Moria, and how he much he regretted not giving it to her before the incident. He pulled it gently out of his pocket while Daisy's head was down.

He eyed it in the moonlight, and it looked even fairer as he gazed at it in the elven realm. Twisting it around in his fingers, he worried that if he didn't give it to Daisy now, he might never have a chance.

Frodo reached out and gently nudged Daisy, and she raised her head slowly, her eyes bleary with tears.

"Daisy, the night of Bilbo's party, I was going to give you this ring,"

Daisy noticed the ring in Frodo's hand as he said this, and her heart quickened.

"Bilbo said it was made by the elves, probably those in Mirkwood, and he had acquired it after the affair with Smaug. He gave it to me when we were younger in hopes... in hopes that one day I would give it to you."

Moving her glance upwards, she focused on Frodo's pleading eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"And, um, like I was saying, I was going to give it to you after the party. Both as a birthday gift from me, and... and to ask for your hand in marriage."

Daisy said nothing, and for some reason feelings of guilt and sadness washed over her. Frodo cleared his throat and continued.

"Not to dampen the mood, but given the circumstances, I want to give it to you now, as I don't know if I'll ever have the chance again..."

Frodo took Daisy's quivering hand, and delicately slid the ring on her finger.

"Although there's really no use in asking, I suppose I need to anyways," Frodo said, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Daisy, will you marry me, in the hopes that one day we will have the opportunity?"

More tears formed at the corner of Daisy's eye as she nodded slowly and rather calmly.

"Of course, Frodo,"

Daisy held out her hand, and the ruby in the center caught the moonlight, making the ring look ghostly and celestial. Wasn't this moment supposed to be full of joy and promises? Weren't they suppose to collapse in each others arms, drunk with happiness and hope?

"The life we could have had, huh?" Daisy whispered, nearly inaudibly.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I was listening to "Dark Turn Of Mind" by Gillian Welch while I was writing this, which made me feel very weepy and sentimental. I don't know why I feel inclined to share this, but I think the music I listen to when I write is pretty important. It really affects the whole vibe of everything, as I think writing is often a complete aesthetic maneuver. Tunes just really make it easier for me to convey shit, you know? Maybe I'll just make a playlist of everything I listened to while I wrote this, haha. **

* * *

Daisy flung herself over on her side, her eyes refusing to shut. She didn't know how long she had been lying down, trying to fall asleep, but it felt like hours and hours. There was no way she was ever going to be able to sleep tonight, as she was overcome with emotions of frustration and worry. In the morning, the Fellowship was going to be leaving, and heading off without her. She was miffed that they were going without her, and she was also worried to death that she might never see any of them again after this morning.

She felt incredibly useless and powerless, and lying alone on her bed was just making everything much worse. Ignoring the stiff ache that still rested in her side, she sat up, in some kind of gesture of defeat, and ran her hands through her hair. While she compulsively twisted her hair around her fingers, which was currently released from its usual braid, she felt as though she was going to crawl out of her skin. There was no way she was going to be able to relax or fall asleep like this.

She briefly considered waking Frodo up and talking with him, however was conflicted when she thought about his own task at hand. After all, Daisy had however long she pleased to catch up on her sleep now that she was staying with the elves. Frodo, on the other hand, might not get another good night's sleep in who knows how long.

Daisy sat on the edge of her bed for a little while longer, chewing on the inside of cheek, wondering if Frodo would even be asleep himself. After brief consideration, she decided that there was probably a very minute chance that Frodo was sleeping any better than she was. If anything, she figured that Frodo was even worse off.

Daisy sighed as she remembered what Frodo was setting out to do, and she knew that she at least had to have an hour or so alone with him before he left. Just the thought of him leaving without her made her feel helpless and terrified. What if she never again was able to enjoy the simple comforts of his presence?

Daisy thought of Frodo, in the summer of his youth, his shoulders slightly slouched as he looked brightly and dreamily at Daisy. Her mind trailed back to when they had first knelt by their little creek together, and the vividness of the sun stuck out in her memory more than anything. She clearly could picture those golden crowns of light, warm against their hair, as the creek and the wind pulsated gently. Daisy couldn't help but smile when she recalled his boyish grin, stained red from eating copious amounts of strawberries.

Thinking of these pleasant memories, Daisy was inspired to go and relay them to Frodo instantly. More than anything at that moment she felt like she needed to talk with him, and perhaps talking about their childhoods would warm both of their hearts.

Slipping out of her little tent, Daisy was greeted by the silver rays of the moon and soft murmuring of the leaves overhead. _Well_, Daisy thought to herself, _there_ _are certainty worse places to stay behind_. In fact, if Daisy disregarded the fact that she was being left behind, she would have been delighted to stay here for awhile longer. But it was the impending loneliness that soured whatever feelings of excitement she may have had.

Brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face, Daisy softly walked over to Frodo's tent and entered quietly. To no surprise, Daisy found Frodo sitting up from under the covers, his head in his hands. He didn't noticed Daisy's nearly silent entrance, and Daisy stood for a moment, quietly observing him. She was overcome with pity and sadness as she looked, but tried to hang onto her purpose for her visit.

"Frodo," she whispered, looking at him hopefully.

His head sprang up, and his expression of surprise was pure and unguarded. It was enough to make Daisy smile and blush, and Frodo returned the smile. It was assuring to the both of them that the company of each other could still momentarily make them feel like they were children again, accidentally caught rubbing their shoulders against each other or some similar act of childish tenderness.

Wordlessly, Daisy walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers next to him. They sat for a little while, smiling sadly at each other, before Frodo apprehensively broke the silence.

"Why did you come here, Daisy?"

"I couldn't sleep for the life of me. I wanted to talk with you,"

"Funny, I was feeling the same way," Frodo said, still trying to hold onto his meek smile.

"I was also thinking about all those times together, you know, when we were just little hobbits. Even in the days before we fell in love." Daisy said, her hand reaching for Frodo's.

"Daisy, if I really think about it, I don't think there was ever a time I wasn't in love with you. Of course I wasn't in love _love _when we were twelve, but nonetheless, when I first saw your face in that group of children, I felt some special connection. Your smile was the sweetest I had ever seen, and I adored that little glint in your eyes. If nothing more, I loved you from the very first second for befriending me. I had been very lonely in those days, you know."

"Of course I knew," Daisy whispered, her lips curling around her teeth.

"Did you also know how nervous I was that one time when your mother asked me if there was any hobbit in The Shire I had my eye on? And you were standing right behind her and giving me devilish looks the whole time?"

Daisy let out a little laugh, remembering the occasion well. It was a few weeks after Frodo and her had first kissed, when they still kept their affections a secret.

"Have your birthday gifts been treating you well?" Daisy asked.

Frodo held up his wrist, still smirking a little. Some of the sadness had crept out of the corner of his lips, and comfort had momentarily eased over both of them.

"The wrist band is still as lovely as ever. I am glad to have a reminder of you on my person and I hope I will never loose it. As for the strawberry, well, I can't say much for it now, but I promise it was one of the sweetest strawberries I ever had the pleasure of eating."

They both laughed, and Daisy laid her head gently on Frodo's shoulder as she held up her hand to look at the ring on her finger.

"And my birthday gift from you serves a purpose just as lovely as your wrist band. I only wish we had more time..."

"More time?" Frodo asked, surprised that Daisy would choose to utter something so grave sounding.

"More time to enjoy things like these, unburdened by this task of yours. I mean, nearly all the evil of Middle Earth rests upon your little neck," Daisy said her voice suddenly cracking. She brought her hands to her face, and took a deep and quivering breath.

"It makes me so sick and sad to think about all the pain you have to bear. How terrible and unfair it is that such a horrifying thing should land in your hands! You have such a lovely face, Frodo, and to see it so tormented is a woeful thing to behold. I feel so helpless when I look at you, and to know that there's nothing to do to help you breaks my heart."

Daisy started to shudder with small cries, and Frodo himself felt like the life had been sucked out of him. It was bad enough that Frodo had to suffer because of his quest, but to bring Daisy in on the agony made him feel dirty and guilty.

"Shhh," Frodo uttered, bringing Daisy into his chest and stroking his hair. Although he was trying his best to comfort her, he soon found that it was difficult to hold tears back himself.

"At least our time together was as warm and sweet as we could have asked for," Daisy said with a sniffle.

"Oh, Daisy," Frodo said, his voice falling. "Please don't talk like that, in the past tense."

Neither of them said anything after that for awhile, and they stayed tangled within each other for what felt like a long and suspended amount of time. Finally, they ended up reclining back into the comfort of the bed.

"Listen, darling, as much as I don't want to say this, I don't want to spend what could possibly be our last night together blubbering like babies. If all we're going to do is pour salt on our wounds, then we might as well stay silent." Daisy said, trying her best not choke on her own words.

"You're right," Frodo mumbled, also not wanting to make things worse. After all, Daisy was right when she said it could be their last moments they were allowed together. But he tried not to think about that, as the notion made him feel like he was breaking into pieces.

"I suppose this is how the corn bread crumbles, huh?" Daisy said weakly, her wet eyes closed.

* * *

The next morning, Daisy stood on the shores of the Anduin, amid the Fellowship. Although Daisy wasn't going with them, she was still invited to say farewell with Galadriel and Celeborn as the Fellowship was given their gifts and goodbyes. Even Daisy had been bestowed with a cloak of Lórien, and somehow it made her feel better and less alone. She had placed the hood over her head, liking the way it felt on top of her hair, with her braid coming out of the side.

The light shone golden and pale through the trees, and cast an ethereal glow upon the leaves and the water about them. The breeze that hit their faces was cool and soft, and pleasant despite the sadness that weighed upon everyone.

Grasping Frodo's hand, Daisy said her tearful goodbyes to everyone.

"Oh, I wish I could just take each and every one of you into my arms and say something encouraging and sweet about you, but unfortunately I lack the ability to express my affection and endearment for you all. I only hope that we will meet again, under more glad circumstances. I wish I had more time to spend with you all! You were such a delightful company, regardless of how long I had been allowed to spend with you all. But I shouldn't be talking like this! At least think of me from time to time, when you can, as I will be thinking of you all nearly every minute,"

At this point, Daisy's tears had dried up, and it felt as though she had no more left to cry. She needed to be strong for her friends, as they had so much more ahead of them than Daisy did.

"Goodbye, and hopefully not for long," Daisy finally said to conclude her farewell.

After the other members of the Fellowship said their own goodbyes to Daisy, including a crushing group hug from Merry and Pippin, she watched them all board their boats. She unwillingly let go of Frodo's hand, and she placed both of her own hands on his head, encasing his face in a firm and desperate embrace. Her ruby ring glinted in the rising sunlight.

"Frodo, please know that I would have gone with you into the most desperate and unkind pits of this earth if you would have allowed it. But alas, here I am, stuck in this paradise while you go on without me. But regardless of what happens to either of us, know that I love you more than anything else."

"Oh Daisy," Frodo said, a single tear falling from his eye. He was afraid to look at Daisy, yet he still forced himself to look into her bleary eyes. "I love you more than anything as well. Although I wish I had the words to tell you in a better way."

"Words are of little importance. I know what you're trying to say. We both know." Daisy said, as she placed a small and gentle kiss on his quivering lips.

"Try your best not to be afraid, Frodo, because if there is any goodness left in this world, it was shared between us,"

Frodo nodded silently, and Daisy pulled his head down and placed a long kiss on his forehead. The hood of her cloak and her hair grazed against his skin, and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Do not forget any of the things I have told you," Daisy said, slowly letting go of Frodo's head, her fingers lightly trailing down his cheek.

Reluctantly, Frodo backed away towards the boat. He couldn't bear to look at Daisy until he was seated, and when he did, the look on her face was enough to make him disintegrate. She stood stiffly, and the hood that was cast over her head made it look as though she had placed it there in mourning. Although Daisy's eyes were plagued with sadness, she still looked onward at him relentlessly, her jaws locked with forced calmness.

It was at that moment that Frodo felt he had to talk about everything in the world with Daisy, and they hadn't had nearly enough time as they needed together. He felt all the moments they had ever spent together slipping away, and he realized that starting now, Daisy and Frodo would be separated longer than they had ever been the entire time they had known each other.

Galadriel's song washed over the Fellowship as they glided down the river, and Frodo refused to turn his head forward until he was sure that he could no longer see Daisy anymore. Even then, however, he still searched for her, not knowing if he would ever lay his eyes upon her ever again in waking life. Finally, he turned away, and fixated his eyes on the horizon.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked back, seeing Sam offer him a small smile. Regardless of whatever fear and sorrow Frodo was feeling, one look at Sam reminded him that he still was with those who loved him. And that was enough for now.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, Daisy and Frodo are now officially separated for the time being. This chapter is a little slow, but I assure you all that it will pick up in the later chapters. **

* * *

Another day began in Lothlórien, and Daisy lazily stretched her arms over her head while lying down comfortably. The sunlight began to light up the cloth of her small tent, and caused her to slowly open her heavy eyes. As usual, Daisy woke up feeling refreshed and clean. Only one night, the night before the Fellowship left, did Daisy have any trouble at all sleeping in the peaceful land of the elves.

However, moments after Daisy warmly shook off her sleep, she felt her heart sink as the memory of the Fellowship leaving eased involuntarily back into her memory. Daisy let out a heavy sigh, and wondered if she would ever be able to fully enjoy her time here. Aside from the circumstances, being gifted with the opportunity to stay in Lothlórien was a blessing, and Daisy felt a little guilty for not letting herself enjoy it more. After all, being able to stay in such an extraordinary and magical place was something Daisy could have only been able to vaguely dream about, had she even been able to imagine such beauty in the first place.

Therefore, as Daisy lay on her side, staring blankly at the wall of her little tent, she decided to take advantage of her time her to her best abilities. She did not want to wallow around in self pity, not when her friends were out in dangerous perils that dwarfed her current emotional strife. To not take advantage of whatever resources were available in Lórien would be foolish and stolid.

Daisy swung her stout legs over the bed and slid out from under the covers, swiftly changing into her day clothes. Her garb from The Shire was comforting to wear, however she was noticing some small signs of distress from her travels. She decided that getting these clothes cleaned and mended would definitely be on her to-do list.

Which led Daisy to the question, what exactly was on her to-do list? How could she help herself, and if possible, Middle Earth? Surely Daisy couldn't just stay here in Lórien until the end of the war. _Who knows how long that might take_, she thought to herself as she pulled her hair into its usual braid.

Instead, Daisy figured that she must find a way to somehow involve herself in the war. Whatever part she could play, she was dumbly willing to take on with enthusiasm. Hanging around idly wasn't going to do anyone any good, and it made Daisy feel guilty.

On the other hand, Daisy knew that there was one person who would be benefited by Daisy standing around, safely and without any real task. She knew that Frodo would be troubled to hear the ideas brewing inside her, but she also knew that she had not made any explicit promises to stay in Lórien until everything was over. In fact, Daisy had recalled only promising not to follow him when he left. That was all. She had said nothing about any long term stays.

Although she felt sorry to think about doing something that she knew Frodo wouldn't be pleased at all with, she also knew that she felt as though she didn't have much more of a choice. She wanted to help Frodo's cause as much as she could, and she couldn't accomplish much of anything while she sat comfortably under the mallorn trees and read or snoozed.

Filled with new resolution, Daisy exited the tent and looked about her. The tents where the others had stayed before they left were now packed away, and Daisy's stood alone. The Fellowship had been gone for what Daisy assumed to be three days, although she couldn't be sure. Time passed in strange ways in the places where the elves dwelt, she acknowledged.

Daisy began to walk, although she wasn't really sure where she was going. She was filled with purpose, but no ideas to match. What could she possibly do to help anyone here? Daisy wasn't sure if she was permitted to leave the forest alone, and she knew that she wouldn't even be able to handle such a trip by herself anyway. But who would go with her, and why? None of these elves seemed to be terribly concerned with what was happening on the outside, and they seemed primarily engrossed within their own realm.

Nonetheless, Daisy was determined to find someone who would be willing to help her some way, some how. Daisy pondered her options, absentmindedly plodding along the paths of Lórien, letting her feet choose their own ways.

Maybe one of the elves would be willing to go with her out east, and maybe they would cross paths with the Fellowship, Daisy mused wistfully. Even to her, though, the idea sounded silly and unlikely. All of the ideas she had been thinking about sounded destined for failure. No one would want to escort a small hobbit girl out into the wilds of the world, especially not since she had already proven herself prone to injury.

Looking down, completely focused on her thoughts, Daisy didn't even notice when she had stumbled into a meandering, out-of-the-way garden. She suddenly lifted her head, studying the place. It was beautiful, she acknowledged, turning about to get a fuller view. As she looked around, however, her eyes landed on an vaporous figure standing in the pale golden light.

Daisy recognized the figure as Lady Galadriel, and her face turned hot as she bowed clumsily.

"Sincere apologies, my Lady. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I'm sorry if I stumbled in on you unexpectedly," Daisy stuttered, feeling intimidated. She had never been around any of the elves alone, especially not one as significant as Galadriel.

Galadriel, however, smiled faintly. "Something alludes to me that perhaps this meeting was not as unexpected as you may have thought,"

Daisy cocked her head to the side faintly. "How do you mean?" Daisy asked, slowly and tentatively approaching Galadriel.

"There have been many things on your mind lately, hasn't there?" Galadriel asked, looking down at Daisy calmly, yet with a friendly air.

Daisy nodded and shrugged. "Yes, well, it's been quite troubling to me to have to stay here while my friends go out into danger," Daisy said, trying her best not to sound foolish around Galadriel.

"I understand. You wish that there is something you can do to help them, however you are not sure what."

Daisy felt her cheeks flush again and she nodded.

"Perhaps," Galadriel said, slowly beginning to walk down the path, "you would like to glance into my mirror."

"Mirror?" Daisy gulped. She remembered how Frodo had mentioned to her that he had looked into such a mirror, and that Sam had also, and it caused them both varying degrees of internal conflict. She wondered what kind of magic they possibly could have seen.

"My mirror has the ability to unveil many things," Galadriel said slowly, her voice resonating deeply in Daisy's ears. "Although the things you may behold might not make sense to you right away, they will show how things were, are, or have the potential to become. I warn you, though, that sometimes looking into the mirror can be treacherous to the beholder. What one might see in the mirror is not certain, and could prove either to be distressing or enlightening if you let the mirror work itself. If you wish, however, I can also will the mirror to reveal certain things. It is entirely your choice."

Daisy remained silent for a moment, mulling things over. Normally, Daisy would jump at the opportunity to witness such magic. But the Daisy that stood before Galadriel at that moment had somehow became sullied with doubt since she had left The Shire.

"I suppose I should like to look," Daisy finally mumbled, worried about what she could possibly see.

She watched as Galadriel silently filled the elegant basin before them with water from the nearby stream, and Daisy felt her chest flutter nervously.

Galadriel motioned to Daisy, and Daisy stood onto a pedestal next to the basin.

"Careful to not touch the water," Galadriel said, gently standing off to the side. "Now, is there anything in particular you would hope to see?"

Daisy took yet another moment to consider the question, and swallowed hard.

"Perhaps, if possible, I'd like to see something that could show me what I am supposed to do," Daisy said slowly. "For my friends." she blurted out as an afterthought.

Galadriel gave Daisy another small smile. "As you wish," she said, her hands closed gently and delicately in front of her.

Daisy then focused her attention to the water, which for a moment only reflected the morning sky overhead. Suddenly, however, the water began to waver, and the color faded and images slowly began to appear over the water. Daisy watched tensely, wondering what she was about to see.

The water first showed familiar memories, of her and Frodo in The Shire, smiling in the warm summer sun. She then saw her mother, leaning over with a glass of milk, and a flash of her sister smiling on her wedding day. Her father was bent over in their garden, sweaty and tan, and then he faded away into an image of Rosie Cotton, laughing with her flushed cheeks. Daisy smiled as she watched her friends and her family, wishing that she could be back at home with them.

Then with no warning, their familiar faces dissolved as quickly as they had came, and were replaced with the ghostly white chrysanthemum Daisy had seen in her dream. Her brow furrowed in confusion, as she wondered what on earth it was supposed to mean to her.

The flower abruptly vanished, and was replaced by Frodo's face. Frodo was looking out into the distance with an awful expression on his face, tears streaming out of the corners of his eyes. Daisy recognized mountains, trees, and water surrounding him, and determined that this was either happening now or was yet to occur.

Daisy was troubled by this sight, however his face dissolved before she had time to process the scene further. Now Daisy looked upon an image of her standing next to Merry and Pippin, and although the sight of them comforted her, she was also slightly confused. The three of them were all wearing strange armor, something that Daisy had never worn, with symbols and patterns completely foreign to Daisy. They stood, shoulder to shoulder, with worried yet determined looks on their faces. Their expressions were unsettling, and in the background stood a large gathering of tall men who were also clad with the strange armor.

Daisy was thoroughly enticed, and wanted to view what would happen next, when the pictures in the mirror faded away and were once again replaced with the sunlight.

"Rats! I thought I was just getting to the good part," Daisy exclaimed, eliciting a slight laugh from Galadriel.

"Such are the ways of the mirror. How are you feeling about what you have seen?"

"Well, I'm not too sure. It was nice seeing all those old memories, but the flower kind of threw my off. It saddened me to see Frodo like that, of course, and I only wish I was with him to offer him some comfort. But that last image got me the most, I believe."

Galadriel nodded knowingly. "The meanings of what you saw have the potential of being revealed, but only if you decide to set certain things in motion."

"And what would those things be?" Daisy asked hopefully.

"I cannot advise you to do one thing over the other," Galadriel said inconclusively. Daisy frowned.

"But I do know what you wish to do, Daisy."

"You do?" Daisy asked, hoping that Galadriel would clue her in on her purpose.

Galadriel let out a soft little chuckle. "Indeed, although I do believe you also know what it is you want just as well. I know you want to help the cause of Middle Earth, which is undoubtedly a noble cause. However, you are lacking the proper means and opportunities to do so."

Daisy stood, smiling in amazement of Galadriel, and waited for her to continue.

"I cannot tell you what it is you should or should not do, but I will say you may have a chance to leave these woods in the near future, if you act quickly."

"What is it, Lady?" Daisy urged.

"I know nothing for certain yet, and I do not feel it to be wise to discuss these matters with you at the time. But in the meanwhile, since you are eager to do good, I might suggest you start learning a few skills that could help you in the future."

Daisy couldn't help but grin with delight. She might actually be getting the opportunity she had been hoping for.

"Such as what?"

Galadriel smiled faintly at Daisy. Galadriel's smile seemed kindly enough, yet it was also laced with an edge of sadness.

"Perhaps you should start with learning how to wield a sword,"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hopefully you all will like this chapter a little more. You know how it goes, though. There always has to be a few snooze chapters that are still necessary for exposition and whatnot. Anyway, please read and enjoy. And don't forget to leave your review, of course. I haven't been getting as many as I'd like, haha. Even if it's just to tell me how much the story sucks, I'd still like to hear it and gain some direction from it. **

* * *

"Ugh, Naerdiel, I don't think I can pick up that dreadful sword anyone today," Daisy groaned, red in the face and sweaty. She rubbed her little right arm, and gave Naerdiel an exaggerated look of exhaustion.

Naerdiel looked down upon Daisy, and laughed lightly. Naerdiel had been enjoying her days with the sprightly and young hobbit, and was actually growing fond of the halfling during the mere three days they had spent together.

Naerdiel, by request of Galadriel, had been assigned the task of training Daisy in some of the basics of fighting. Naerdiel had been a member of the Galadhrim since she was a younger elf, and was quite proficient with her own skills. Galadriel had specified that Naerdiel teach Daisy, as she thought that Daisy might find it more comfortable to be under the instruction of a female elf, especially one who was as calm and adept as Naerdiel.

Although she initially scoffed at the idea of teaching a tiny and woefully inexperienced hobbit how to fight, she accepted the task anyway. After all, she kind of wanted a break from hiding out in treetops and shooting arrows for a little while. To Naerdiel's surprise, however, she found Daisy delightful company, and it was like a breath of fresh air for the elf, who was starting to accumulate her years.

"I suppose we can retire for today, Daisy. You seem to have improved slightly," Naerdiel said with a soft smile.

Daisy grinned and posed dramatically with her sword.

"I shall be a warrior in the Shire like no hobbit has ever seen," Daisy said with a playful chortle.

"Well, we'll see about that, Ms. Daisy. But if what you have told me about your land is true, than surely it is not hard to achieve such a status," Naerdiel joked.

Daisy laughed in return, and clumsily put her sword back into its sheath. It was still the sword that Tom Bombadil had given her and the other hobbits from the Barrows, and despite its age, the stones set in the hilt caught the sun gracefully.

"Would you like to have a tiny supper with me?" Daisy chimed, looking at Naerdiel with a wholesome look.

"I suppose so," Naerdiel said, although she didn't have much of an appetite. Daisy had not befriended many elves during her stay, and Naerdiel would be glad to give her some company. She realized that Daisy was in a bit of a gloomy situation, and wanted to help her when she could. Something about Daisy's innocence still babbled out of her, even though she was also grieved, and Naerdiel liked to listen to the youthful way she talked. It had been a long time since she had heard a voice as young and breezy as Daisy's.

When they got back to Daisy's makeshift home, Daisy held out a finger towards Naerdiel.

"Now, wait here a moment. I haven't got much to eat with me, but nonetheless I know you don't feel like going up and eating with all the other elves at the moment. Perhaps I'll go later on my own. In the meanwhile, I'll go in and fetch some odds and ends and change quickly."

"Daisy, if you're hungry, I'll go with you to dine properly," Naerdiel urged, leaning a little to the side as Daisy slipped inside the tent.

"No matter!" Daisy yelled from inside the tent. "We'll just have a quick bite to eat together. At any rate, I need a moment to unwind here. I am far too exhausted!"

Naerdiel laughed a little again, mostly to herself, as she waited.

Several minutes later, Daisy bustled out of the tent, her arms full of food that was bundled up in a sheet of linen. With a loud exhale, Daisy laid everything down on the ground, and started arranging it briskly.

"Now, I know you elves like your fruity items, so luckily that's what I had most of. And some of that bread. Now take a seat, and we'll have ourselves a little picnic," Daisy said, smiling proudly at her arrangement.

It wasn't much, but Naerdiel did enjoy her dried fruits and lembas just as much as any elf. She gracefully sat down on the sheet, and waited for Daisy to sit down across from her.

"You know, you didn't really have to pull out a nice and clean sheet just for us to sit on," Naerdiel said, picking up some fruit and a piece of lembas.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Daisy said, with two pieces of lembas in her hands. She alternately munched on both of them, occasionally placing them in the same hand so she could take a morsel of fruit. "The handmaidens around here will wash anything for me just about any time! This place is a paradise, you know."

Naerdiel nodded. "It certainty is. I do believe I often take it for granted, although since I am not a guest such as yourself, I am not so spoiled." she said, smirking.

"Of course, although I do believe I took the Shire for granted myself. It wasn't as brilliant as these golden elven woods, but nonetheless it was very dear to me."

"You hobbits surely have something special among yourselves, though. If they all are as cheery as you are, Daisy, then I would be suffocated in joy."

"Ha! You sure have a way of making it sound lovely and poetic. It's like that, yes, although I think you'd be more likely to suffocate in the pettiness of the hobbits. But they are still good people, and hopefully I shall return some day," Daisy said, swallowing the lembas in her left hand.

"Hopefully?" Naerdiel asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I have begun to realize that life is more fragile and uncertain that I had previously know," Daisy said, her voice becoming forlorn as she still shoved food in her mouth.

Naerdiel said nothing, as she didn't want to dispirit the young hobbit. One of the things Naerdiel liked best about Daisy was how relatively wet behind the ears she was, and Naerdiel felt obligated to preserve whatever innocence she could in Daisy. Finally, though, she felt the need to ask Daisy a somewhat important question.

"Daisy, are you absolutely sure you want to be going out into Middle Earth, fighting in wars?"

Daisy sighed, but nodded. "Unfortunately, I feel it's the only thing I can do. Why should I luxuriate here all alone? Who knows what kind of troubles my friends are facing right now! Keeping me here is like strapping me down in a chair and telling me to relax while folks I love are getting hurt. Wouldn't you try to do everything you could to unstrap yourself and help them?"

"Yes, of course I understand what you mean. It's just... you're such a delightful character, Daisy. I'd hate to see you tainted by the poisons of this world,"

Daisy looked and Naerdiel, and although she did not like being doubted, she nonetheless appreciated the concern. The evening sunlight caressed Naerdiel's soft blonde hair that was pulled slightly out of her even and toned face. Her pale grey eyes were warm in golden light, and Daisy for a half a second marveled at her ghostly beauty.

"Oh, you know how it is, Naerdiel. I must do this, even if I don't really want to. How awful would I feel if I let my friends be tainted by the poison, and I still had to be with them, completely unscathed,"

"As you wish, Daisy. These are certainty strange and dark days we've stumbled upon," Naerdiel said, looking off towards the sun.

"How old are you?" Daisy suddenly asked, wanting to change the subject to something less gloomy. She reached for a third piece of lembas, and began to bite down on it eagerly.

Naerdiel had to take a moment to laugh and watch Daisy devour the bread before responding.

"I have not grown too old yet. I am 794."

Daisy guffawed with her mouth full. "My! Being around me must be like talking with an infant!"

They both laughed for a moment and Naerdiel shook her head with a smile. "Regardless, you are rather wise for an infant. At any rate, your youthfulness is part of your appeal. Being around all these old and sedate elves seems rather dull after being with you."

Daisy grinned with crumbs littering the corners of her lips. "I am honered! But at the moment, I fear that I must go and I have a proper supper now. I have worked up quite the appetite today." Daisy said, standing up and shoving the last bit of the lembas bread in her mouth.

"After all that lembas! I am astonished that such a tiny body can hold such a big stomach,"

"You should have met my friends," Daisy said, bending down and pulling the sheet off the ground. She shook off the crumbs as she explained to Naerdiel the sizes of her fellow hobbit's ravenous behavior towards food and drink. "But perhaps you will meet them yet!" Daisy exclaimed hopefully.

"I would love to meet more of your kind," Naerdiel said, soaking up Daisy's remarks.

"Anyways," Daisy said, folding up the sheet and holding it at her side. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow for more practice,"

"That you will, Ms. Daisy," Naerdiel said, watching as Daisy nodded and skipped away towards her tent. Naerdiel stood for a moment longer, smiling, and then began walking away with a good-natured shake of the head.

* * *

Five days later, as Daisy was getting ready for bed, she heard a soft tap on the entrance to her tent. She furrowed her brow in confusion, and finished pulling her night gown over her head.

"Coming!" Daisy said, smoothing down her hair as she opened the entrance. To her surprise, Galadriel stood in front of her carrying a rather large bundle in her arms.

"Oh!" Daisy exclaimed, blushing. She curtsied, and offered Galadriel to come in.

"No need to act to so terse, young Daisy." Galadriel said, an outline of a smirk on her face. Daisy was slightly muddled by this comment, but she tried to force a chipper grin on her face.

"What can I do for you, Lady?" Daisy asked.

"I have come to bestow you with a few gifts," she said, setting the bundle she was carrying onto Daisy's little bed.

"Gifts! I would never expect anything more than you have already given me, Lady." Despite trying to be polite, however, the prospect of receiving gifts enticed Daisy like any other normal hobbit.

"Although it is against my wishes, and against the wishes of many of your companions, you have expressed explicit desire to help the cause of Middle Earth. While I do not believe it is the wisest decision, I still respect your choice for its bravery and nobleness. If you wish to fight, then I can only allow you to do as you please. However, in short, you do not have the proper equipment to be fighting in any real wars."

Daisy gulped as she watched Galadriel nimbly undo the cloth. She heard the clamoring of metal underneath the fabric, and she waited tensely.

"Therefore, I have brought you armor and clothing that will serve you well in the future," Galadriel said, displaying the contents withing the bundle. The glint of the armor caught Daisy's eye, and she felt quite intimidated. This was not the kind of gift she had been expecting.

Galadriel arranged the contents on the mattress and beckoned Daisy to stand next to her. In front of them, Daisy distinguished various objects, such as a helmet and some mail, but the rest of the pieces Daisy could find no name for. She had never really been exposed to such things before. She also noticed two elvish looking tunics, made of an earthy green color, and matching legging looking things. Daisy didn't really know the name for those, either.

"Although finding armor in your size was somewhat of a meticulous task, I was able to find you a set. The name of the elf whom these had belonged to is of no importance, but these were indeed the possessions of a young elfling of note long ago. In their youth, it was customary for a set of armor to be made for them, and they had worn these pieces during certain gatherings and ceremonies. I now wish to give them to you. As for the clothing, I had my handmaidens make them for you. I noticed your garments were looking rather distressed, and although visitors are rarely granted with the clothing of our people, I have been willing to make exceptions for the members of the Fellowship."

Daisy's jaw was clenched and her eyes were wide as she looked at all the elvish armor. It was exquisitely made, and although it was obviously old, it still looked unspoiled and beautiful. Her gaze shifted to the clothes, and noticed how lovely the colors of the fabric looked in the night light.

"I cannot possibly accept something like this, Lady Galadriel." Daisy finally said. "You and the elves have already given me more than I could ask for,"

"I believe that would leave you with two options, then, Daisy. You may stay behind and enjoy more of my fair city, or you may accept my gifts and continue on your daring personal quest." Galadriel said, knowingly smiling at Daisy.

Daisy's forehead wrinkled, and she was distraught.

"Oh, this is just too lovely of a gift! But now that you put it that way, I suppose I don't really have much of a choice. But why are you being so kind to me?"

"I feel as though you have always had your mind set, Daisy. I am only doing you a favor."

"A favor? I am not worthy of such a favor from you. What could you possibly want in return?" Daisy said, her face hot with blush.

"My only request is that you obtain your peace of mind and find fulfillment."

"Well, in that case, I shall do what I can to appease you," Daisy said with another hard swallow.

"I had thought as much. I shall take my leave now, but please try on the garments, and I shall speak with you again soon," Galadriel said, her voice deeply resonating in Daisy's skull as she glided out of the tent.

Daisy took another look at her gifts, and felt like she was going to faint. She put a hand on her head and groaned.

"Oh, I am such a foolish hobbit. What a mess I've made for myself! Mother was right when she told me to be careful what I wished for. Now that this is all becoming real, I am not feeling so brave anymore..."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, this is actually a chapter where something happens. It's kind of difficult to make Daisy's characterization believable sometimes, however I'll try my best. I just don't want it to be a dry read, or a disappointing read, I suppose.**

* * *

Sighing, Daisy trailed her hand over her new elvish clothes. Although the garments were beautiful and wonderfully crafted, for some reason looking at them made Daisy feel sad and guilty. She had only worn them once, to try them on, and ever since she had felt the touch of them on her skin, she felt apprehensive to put them on again. It was even worse after she tried on all the armor on top of it all. The clanking and shimmering of the metal made Daisy's breath catch in her throat, and not in a pleasant way. When she had gazed at herself in the little mirror that had been placed in her tent, she did not recognize herself.

What kind of hobbit of the Shire would ever allow themselves to wear such a getup? Certainty should be at home, churning butter or milking cows or something. Or perhaps she would be marrying Frodo, and maybe they'd live themselves a normal, acceptable hobbit life. No adventures, and not nearly as much heartbreak and toil. Life was becoming harder and more complicated than Daisy could have ever fathomed.

Everything that these elves were doing for her nowadays had made her feel remorseful, and like she was taking too much from them. Everything was too nice, too calm, too _easy _here. Daisy felt like she was being treated like royalty, a position she did not feel as though she deserved at all. Why should she be tended to so carefully and gently? What did she ever do, aside from blindly following Frodo out of the Shire, that would ever consider her important enough to receive all this kindness?

Her eyes drifted away from her elvish garments and landed back on her clothes from the Shire. She smiled lightly as she looked upon the familiarity of the dark brown of her walking pants and the tarnished white of her thick cotton blouse. Although they had seen their trials recently, they still sweetly reminded her of simpler times, of the unfiltered sun and the smell of the long and thick grass on a hot August day.

Daisy shimmied into her old clothes, wearing them for the third day in a row after Galadriel had presented her with the gifts. Daisy hoped that Galadriel wouldn't be offended, as that was one of the last messages she wanted to send out. It was so much more complicated than that, but Daisy figured Galadriel would understand what ever it was Daisy was experiencing. After all, Daisy just assumed Galadriel knew mostly everything, including her Daisy's own thoughts. The concept still unsettled her a little bit, but she still delighted in the fact that she was able to meet such an astounding entity.

After Daisy had dressed herself, she rubbed her hands on her face, determined to let go of these stagnant feelings. Putting herself in a sour mood wasn't helping anybody, and Daisy knew that it would only distract her all day. She picked up her sword, and spun it around a few times in her hands. After all her practice with Naerdiel, she was starting to feel more and more comfortable with the thing in her hand. She might have even been able to claim she was more or less proficient with it, another thing she would have never been able to fathom just months earlier.

Finally, Daisy left her tent, sword in hand, ready to meet Naerdiel again for another day of practice. She rolled her head back, stretching out her neck, as she let her face be caressed by the delicate morning light. One look at the mallorn trees and little flowers was enough to brighten Daisy's spirit, and she let herself smile as she skipped her way to see Naerdiel.

However, before Daisy could get very far, Naerdiel and Daisy met each other a little ways down the path Daisy usually took to their training sessions. Daisy gasped a little in surprise, and let a friendly smile wash over her face. Daisy was growing quite fond of her new elf friend, and even during their practices Daisy still tried to be as chummy with her as possible.

"Naerdiel! Why, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be looking for you,"

"Under normal circumstances, yes, however I just received word that Lady Galadriel would like to see you right away, and I am to escort you to her gardens."

"Whoa!" Daisy exclaimed, looking around suspiciously. "What does she need from me?" she asked, lowering her voice.

Naerdiel laughed a sweet, melodic laugh. "No need to fret, little hobbit! I don't think it's anything terrible."

Daisy still felt uneasy, but nonetheless followed Naerdiel down the little labyrinth of trails that meandered throughout Lórien.

"Well, I don't want to get all high and mighty from talking to all these elves lately! Why, not since Bilbo have I ever heard of a hobbit spending so much time alone in their presence. What more could a mighty elf like Galadriel want from poor little Daisy?"

"Now, I wouldn't belittle yourself so, Daisy. Just because you are separated from your friends, doesn't mean you may abandon the quest you started out to do from Rivendell. If I were to guess, I would think that this is what this little meeting shall be about. You don't want all our training to go to idle waste, would you?"

Daisy's eyes widened as she looked at the ground, and her feet stumbled a bit as she was walking. Did Naerdiel mean what she was saying? Recently, as the time passed languorously in Lórien, the prospect of going out and helping Middle Earth seemed to slip away from reality. Even with all her training and the gifts from Galadriel, she still felt a sense of detachment from everything that she had wanted to do in the first place.

"Well, I suppose I'd be interested in hearing that," Daisy said slowly, her eyes still focused on the ground.

"Don't turn so glum on me now, Daisy. Look, beyond that tree. There she is now, and no doubt does she know all your concerns before you have even had a chance to speak them," Naerdiel said in a calm voice, her hand gesturing outwards. She gently nudged Daisy to walk out in front of her.

Daisy shot a quick look back at Naerdiel, her brows furrowed, but still caught the image of Naerdiel smiling somewhat smugly. Daisy grumbled at the sight, and forced herself to walk forward at an even pace.

"I see you have found your way rather promptly," Galadriel said, her voice as resonating as always.

She walked slowly and leisurely through her gardens, her hands slowly tracing over the tops of the flower beds, however she never stooped to touch any of them. Daisy bowed, partly to show her respect, and partly to hide the blush that always crept onto her face whenever she met with such an elf as Galadriel.

"There is no need to be so bashful, Daisy. Our meeting today shall be rather informal."

At this, Daisy lifted her head slightly, waiting. Naerdiel stood to her side, stiff as a board.

"Daisy, when the Fellowship left the borders of my woods not too long ago, you were stirred with a sense of remorse and longing. You wished to go with them, and even still, you want to aid their cause. Is this true?"

"Yes," Daisy blurted out, straightening herself.

"Then your time has come," Galadriel proclaimed, angling her nose upwards slightly.

Daisy felt her stomach twist as she stood slightly bewildered. "W-what do you mean?"

"It is time for you to play your part in Middle Earth's history. You shall set out from The Golden Wood tomorrow at the first light."

Daisy swallowed hard, trying to register the situation. She looked at Naerdiel, who was still looking forward placidly.

"Uh..." Daisy said, looking at Galadriel like unsteadily. "Where will I be going?"

"It has been confirmed that war has been waged against the men of Middle Earth, at this moment those of Rohan. Servants of Saurman have been expelled from Isengard. To honor the bond that elves and men once had, a company of my elves, and elves from Rivendell, shall be leaving at dawn to aid the men of Rohan at Helm's Deep. If your heart still desires its cause, then you shall be permitted to leave with them."

Although Daisy was feeling apprehension in the sensible part of her brain, she couldn't help but feel a shock of excitement. She didn't understand fully half the things Galadriel was talking about, but nonetheless she forgot about all her doubts as she was presented with this perfect opportunity.

"Yes! I should like to go. Do you think I shall see my friends there?"

A smile played over Galadriel's lips, and she looked down at Daisy gently.

"That you shall have to see for yourself. However, you shall have a friend with you regardless, if she is willing," Galadriel said, looking now at Naerdiel.

Naerdiel bowed her head slightly and smiled. "It would be an honor to go with such a valiant hobbit,"

"Valiant, we shall see, but if you mean to say blissfully unaware, then I would agree with you wholeheartedly." Galadriel said, with a full smile that spread across her face like the rising sun.

"Hey now! Wait until I've left to say such things," Daisy said, as the three of them laughed together in the fair garden.

"How I wish things could truly be so merry," said Galadriel. "However, Daisy, I feel the need to remind you of what you're getting into, lest I be confronted with guilt. This is a war you will be fighting, Daisy. No more sword play here under the mallorn trees, and no more lighthearted practices. You shan't be swinging your sword around for an hour and be done with the affair. The risks you are taking are real, and there is no certainty of the outcome. Do you still wish to go, even if it means you might be walking towards your own grave?"

Daisy's smile slid off her face and she froze at the blunt message. Did she really want to risk her life while she could just wait here under the gentle lull of the golden mallorn leaves? Would she throw all her security and comfort away? Was it a stupid thing to want to go in the first place?

She thought of the last time she saw the Fellowship. On the shores of the Anduin, none of them could escape the oppressive feelings of worry and sadness. They pressed forward, driven by their task, and Daisy thought back to the voice of Elrond in the house of Rivendell as he proclaimed them a fellowship.

She knew she couldn't abandon the quest, and even though they had not been formally bound to the task, she felt she had been nonetheless. Thinking of Frodo, and the way he had looked at her as he sailed down the river, was alone enough to drive her forward. If he was doomed to suffer, then she was too, with or without him.

Was it a blindly stupid move? Was it slightly selfish? Was it too self-assured? Was she being cocky and idealistic? Absolutely. But as Daisy looked back and forth between Galadriel and Naerdiel, she knew what she had to do.

"I will go," she said firmly, even as she trembled under the weight of her own words.

* * *

After a night of lying sleepless in her tent, Daisy roused herself once she saw the walls of her tent begin to lighten. This was it, she thought to herself. This was the last time she would be nestled into her comfortable little mattress under the protection of Lórien, and likely the last time she would ever be in Lórien itself. The adrenaline from yesterday had leaked out of her, and she felt overcome with the sadness tied to leaving.

She forced herself out of bed, and looked at her fresh elvish garments. She knew it was time to finally adorn them, and slowly put everything on piece by piece save the helmet. She couldn't find the courage to put it on yet, and instead placed it under one arm as she readied herself to leave her tent for the last time.

The tents of the other Fellowship members had been cleared away long ago, and now hers would vanish with the rest of them. She looked inside her makeshift home one last time, and sighed as she left it behind. She didn't bother taking anything with her save her extra set of elvish clothing, and the thought of leaving her last items of the Shire here added to the sorrow. The only comfort she had was knowing they'd be left in this fair place as opposed to somewhere more dark or unsavory.

Striding softly down the paths with her bare feet, Daisy soaked in the last images of Lothlórien. The parting was much worse than she had anticipated, as she had grown terribly attached to the woods.

"Where have your bumbling feet led you, Daisy Greenhand... Into another mess when you could have just stayed here in peace!" Daisy mumbled to herself.

Daisy approached the gathered company of elves, who were beginning to organize themselves into a long line. Not since seeing the elves pass out of the Shire had Daisy seen so many elves gathered in one spot at the same time, and even now the numbers seemed so much larger than the previous occasion.

Daisy swallowed nervously, and looked around for Naerdiel. Instead, she felt a hand place itself coolly on her shoulder, and she whipped around in surprise, only to be greeted by Galadriel's serene face.

"Oh!" Daisy exclaimed, putting her hand over her heart. "Lady Galadriel, I apologize for being so startled," Daisy said, her face growing hot and red.

"There is no need for an apology," Galadriel said with a sad smile. "I have come to briefly see you off."

"Well, I'd was hoping I'd get a chance to say farewell myself, actually. You have all treated me with more kindness than I have ever deserved, and I am forever grateful to you and your people," Daisy said, clumsily bowing.

"You are welcome, Daisy. And if you ever wish to visit Lórien again, under kinder days, you and yours will always be welcome here."

"Oh, that makes me glad, as I am quite depressed to leave the place." Daisy said, smiling vaguely and still blushing furiously.

"Do not be depressed for too long, as there are many good things that await you once this shadow has passed."

"But will it pass?" Daisy asked, looking up at Galadriel with a sudden pang of sorrow.

"All shadows will pass, as the sun always clears a thick fog. Do not lose faith, and be as strong for yourself as you were when your friends had left,"

"But it is much harder to be strong for myself, I'm learning," Daisy said, her head sinking to the ground.

"You carry with you strength that you are not yet fully aware of. But you will find it, I assure you, and let the fair things left in your memory brighten your spirits."

Galadriel reached underneath Daisy's chin and gently raised her head. Daisy's eyes slowly met hers, and they were wide and pleading.

"Light will again return to Middle Earth one day, Daisy Greenhand of the Shire. May your journey to find that light be as blessed as fate allows it," Galadriel said, placing a motherly kiss on Daisy's forehead.

"Go now, and complete your mission. Your friend awaits," Galadriel said, gesturing to Naerdiel.

Daisy gave Galadriel one last long bow, and smiled at her.

Galadriel smiled back, and Daisy was filled with an overwhelming sense of melancholy comfort. At a loss for words, Daisy simply nodded her head, and Galadriel understood the gesture. Daisy walked backwards for a moment, taking in one last look at the fairest living creature she had ever seen, before she hesitantly rushed to Naerdiel's side.


End file.
